Inconnue
by Archae
Summary: Death, aux yeux de tous, est une tache dans l'histoire de la Congrégation. Laide, peu accueillante, bizarre et louche, l'exorciste de vingt-trois ans est détestée. Pourtant, cette jeune femme, auquel même Allen Walker voue une haine sans précédent, s'appelait autrefois Erwana Bozec, et était fan de manga dans un autre monde...
1. Chapter 1

**Crédits :** -Man ne m'appartient pas.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le concept de cette fanfiction est assez simple. Elle suit les aventures d'une OC qui tombe dans DGM, du point de vue des exorcistes. En gros, que pensent les exorcistes quand ils voient cet OC, qu'est-ce qu'ils ressentent au fils des changements, etc.

Bien évidement, certains clichés de ce genre de fanfics sont repris. Néanmoins, une grande partie est originale.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Elle s'appelait Erwana Bozec. C'était une vieille et laide bretonne ; mais pas comme les gens imaginent les vieux et laids français de cette région de France.

De fait, la dame n'avait jamais été belle ; dans sa jeunesse, ses yeux verts brillants, sa peau mat parfaite, son visage ovale et ses cheveux roux magnifiques n'avaient jamais attirés le regard, à cause de la forme crochue de son nez, de ses trop grosses lèvres, de ses cils inexistants et de ses paupières qui cachaient ses yeux.

Son corps empirait sa laideur : Il était disproportionné. A quatre-vingt dix-neuf ans, la vieille Erwana Bozec devait mesurer un mètre cinquante à tout casser. Néanmoins, sa pointure de chaussure atteignait le quarante-deux, et ses mains calleuses et sèches mesuraient presque la taille de son avant-bras. Elle était trapue, ses épaules étroites rendant ses bras maigrichons ; sa poitrine ne dégageait rien d'extraordinaire, ses hanches trop larges rendaient son fessier et ses jambes potelés, bien qu'elle n'eût jamais dessus un poil qu'elle pu raser, encore plus gros qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Ajoutez à cela une peau ridée de dame d'un âge respectable, de courts cheveux blancs et et des paupières tombantes cachant ses yeux, plus tout les défauts avec lesquels elle était née, et vous aurez l'image physique de cette vieille bretonne.

Son caractère rendait le personnage encore plus insolite.

Erwana, pourtant normalement très droite, refusait d'admettre qu'elle fut majoritairement bonne, et se mentait donc à elle-même. La raison qui l'y poussait crevait les records du ridicule : La vieille femme, qui adorait les personnages ayant un côté sombre dans les fictions, pensait inconsciemment qu'en les imitant, elle parviendrait à être aussi cool qu'eux. Victime du syndrome du bovarysme, elle se plaisait à s'imaginer être un personnage aux mœurs grises. Elle disait volontiers à ses amis qu'elle était mariée à Lucifer et s'imaginait des bêtises au sujet du Paradis et de l'Enfer, n'hésitant pas à se représenter le royaume de Dieu comme un cauchemar, et inversement. La vieille femme ne priait cependant pas le diable quand elle avait un souci.

En outre de sa droiture hypocrite, Erwana était aussi une philosophe, marquée par les différentes philosophies des arts martiaux qu'elle pratiquait, et par tout ce que la vieille femme lisait.

En effet, Erwana aimait les livres, les mangas, les séries, bref, en un mot, tout ce qui se rapportait à de la fiction contemporaine. Cependant, elle haïssait ce que les intellectuels appellent ou appelaient _Un chef d'œuvre artistique_ ; et de ce fait détestait toute la littérature.

La vieille femme avait de plus pratiqué presque tout les sports, du football au golf en passant par le combat. Ses muscles s'étaient développés de façon étrange et efficace et elle avait été considérée vers ses 25 ans comme l'une des meilleures combattantes du monde.

Mais aussi l'une des plus effrayante.

En effet, le fait d'avoir fait des arts martiaux et sports de combat de toute sorte l'avait inconsciemment aidé à développer une sorte d'aura menaçante, qui, couplé à son manque de beauté donnait l'impression de voir un fantôme tueur de bons films d'horreur.

Erwana inspirait la peur partout où elle allait. A une époque, on n'osait même plus l'affronter ; l'histoire déformée des médias qui avait fait d'elle un monstre, additionné à ses victoires éclatantes, bien nettes, son patois incompréhensible et son apparente asociabilité, dues autant à son physique qu'aux rares fois où elle s'exprimait, avait eû raison du bon sens de la plèbe.

La jeune femme qu'elle fut devint une curiosité, comme un animal qu'on regarde au zoo. Elle était dans tout les journaux, magazines, rubriques sportives ; elle était à la télévision, dans les films, des documentaires, les informations ; enfin elle était dans toutes les bouches, tout les cœurs, et toutes les oreilles.

Erwana en aurait pu être très malheureuse. Il n'en fut rien. Comme tout le monde, elle avait des amis. Une famille. Ils la soutenaient. La protégeaient. La vieille femme leur en fut très reconnaissante.

En 2015, Erwana ferma ses vieux yeux définitivement le 17 juillet, à minuit.

Cinq heures plus tard, elle se réveillait dans le corps de ses sept ans, dans DGray Man.

Il lui fallu des heures pour se calmer ; des jours pour comprendre, des mois pour accepter.

Mais elle accepta, le temps de trouver des réponses à ses questions.

Erwana, dans ce monde, appartenait à une famille bourgeoise anglaise sympathisante de l'Ordre Noir. Elle appris donc très tôt l'anglais et l'existence de la Guerre Sainte, qu'elle connaissait déjà au travers des mangas.

Et, une fois le choc passé, Erwana rêva du jour où elle irait à la Congrégation.

Ignorant totalement à quelle époque elle était tombée, le manga Man étant aussi clair à ce sujet que du pétrole, Erwana dû se renseigner et découvrit qu'elle allait être beaucoup plus âgée qu'Allen au début du manga.

Elle en fut transportée de joie. Erwana s'imaginait déjà vivre des aventures folles et pleines d'humour, en compagnie d'amis formidables et peut-être même d'un amant. Au départ, cette dernière idée l'avait rebutée, étant donné son véritable âge. Puis elle s'était dit qu'au final, ça n'avait aucune importance. L'ancienne vieille femme n'irait pas courir derrière les mineurs et, de plus, elle avait un jeune corps.

Erwana s'entraina donc durement afin de forger son corps, et entra à la Congrégation vers ses vingt-et-un ans, en temps que Traqueuse. Elle ne se révéla pas Compatible.

Ce fut une véritable catastrophe. Au bout de dix jours, tout les membres du QG la haïssait.

Outre le fait qu'elle était moche, imbattable et aussi parlante que Kanda, on avait l'impression qu'elle faisait la gueule aux trois quart de la Congrégation. Ce qui était partiellement vrai.

De fait, Erwana ne s'approchait que de certains scientifiques, cuisiniers et exorcistes. Ceux dont elle était sûre qu'ils ne mourraient pas, soit parce que la jeune femme planifiait leur sauvetage, soit parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés mourir.

Les ragots de ceux à qui elle refusait le contact, son aura et ses prouesses sportives, ajoutés à son caractère d'asocial apparent anéantirent ses chances de se faire des amis parmi les non-combattants.

Et, comme son nom d'enfant - Erwana avait insisté auprès de sa famille pour qu'on l'appela par son nom d'origine, et non pas par le nom donné par ses nouveaux parents, à savoir Elisabeth - était imprononçable en anglais, car il fallait l'imaginer avec l'accent breton, on l'avait surnommée Death à cause de ses victoires éclatantes.

Erwana devint amère, agressive et aigrie. Elle n'avait pas un seul ami à l'Ordre Noir, et tout ses rêves avaient été brisés en mille morceaux.

Elle cru cependant voir de l'espoir quand le maréchal Winters revint un jour à la Congrégation. De fait, une des Innocences réagit à son contact, et devint son arme-anti Akuma de type équipement. Elle partit le jour même en compagnie de son mentor, Winters.

Elle s'entraina un an, et voilà où commence l'histoire, en plein milieu de l'année 1883, le jour de l'arrivée d'Allen Walker à la Congrégation...


	2. Chapter 2

**L'Ordre Noir**

« Êtes-vous déçu? »

La chaussure du maître de Death écrasa une moitié de tête d'un niveau un. Ils marchaient dans une ruelle, ex-champ de bataille entre une flopée inintéressante d'Akuma faibles que Winters laissait par habitude à son élève. Personnellement, il ne s'attaquait qu'aux Akuma de plus haut niveaux.

Seulement, en cette après-midi d'Août, de plus nombreux Akuma avaient fait leurs apparitions et la jeune femme avait été incapable de tous les battre. Winters avait dû intervenir.

« Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à cirer, répondit dédaigneusement le concerné. Apprendre à maîtriser totalement son Innocence en un an est impossible. Ça en fait juste plus pour moi. »

Death souffla de soulagement, ce qui agaça son maître. Néanmoins, ce dernier sentit rapidement sa bonne humeur revenir : Il avait perçu des proies qui les observaient depuis les toits, quand bien même les monstres n'étaient - encore - que des niveaux un.

« Tu restes là, ordonna-t-il à son élève. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une faiblarde dans les pattes. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. En fait, elle ne parlait presque jamais - un véritable point négatif aux yeux de Winters, qui lui était plutôt bavard.

« Veneeeeez ! provoqua le concerné. Akuma! »

Le maréchal revint couvert de sang deux minutes après le combat avec les démons. Son élève l'attendait. Comme d'habitude, elle n'avait ni cillée, ni n'était intervenue. La jeune femme savait que son maître n'aimait pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires.

« Pff, dit Winters d'un ton hautain. Quelles merdes...»

Il désactiva son Innocence, et le duo reprit la route. Au grand dam du maréchal, il n'eût pas d'autres attaques. C'était un fléau en cela que Winters s'ennuyait terriblement quand il n'y avait que du silence. Et malheureusement, faire la conversation à Death relevait de l'impossible, sauf si vous faisiez le dialogue. Il lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer - de manière abrupte, mais qu'importe. - et ça n'avait strictement rien changé.

Winters jeta un coup d'œil aux Innocences qu'ils avaient trouvés. Ils avaient reçu l'ordre d'en ramener quelques-unes à la Congrégation. La raison était toute bête. Ils venaient de dépasser le chiffre de quinze cristaux divins. En ce moment, ils attiraient les Akuma comme des mouches avec le miel.

Cela pouvait aussi expliquer l'état de fatigue intense dans lequel se trouvait Death. Elle avait dû combattre des Akuma de faibles niveaux à la pelleté. Et au bout d'un moment, elle avait craqué. La raison se trouvait sans doute dans le manque d'endurance de la jeune femme.

Car certes, Death maîtrisait les arts martiaux. Bien, trop bien même, surtout pour son âge.

Mais c'était justement ça, le problème.

Winters en ignorait la cause, mais le corps de Death ne suivait pas son esprit, comme si celui-ci avait été plus âgé que le premier. Il supposait que cela faisait partie du mystère de son élève, car oui, quelque chose clochait définitivement en la jeune rousse.

Parfois, la jeune femme prononçait des phrases énigmatiques, que personne ne comprenaient. Ses paroles dans une conversation avec Komui et lui-même pour déterminer le nom de son Innocence en fut un bon exemple. En effet, son arme anti-akuma s'appelait DGray Man.

Et, à ce jour, personne n'avait compris pourquoi.

Death avait dit que c'était pour ne pas oublier. Mais oublier quoi? Son passé était connu, et il n'y avait pas d'homme gris dedans.

Il n'empêche, elle leur avait annoncé ça Poker Face, et depuis s'autorisait des sourires quand on prononçait le nom de son Innocence. Comme si elle se souvenait quelque chose de drôle.

Le maréchal avait bien tenté d'en savoir plus sur la raison d'un tel rire intérieur - car son élève était du type qui n'éclate jamais de rire. - parce qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on le prenne pour une bille.

Sans succès.

Mais pour en revenir au sujet, une partie du mystère qui entourait Death était sa maîtrise des arts martiaux.

Déjà, où avait-elle apprit tout ça? Ses parents étaient contre son entrée à la Congrégation, et elle n'avait jamais posé le pied sur une arène de combat.

Et pourtant, et Winters avait un mal fou à l'accepter, que ce soit niveau de son élève, ses techniques et son expérience, en combat à mains nues - non pas avec une Innocence, avec une Innocence, Death possédait le niveau d'une débutante - ils étaient largement supérieurs à ceux du maréchal.

Au vu de son âge, et des choses précédemment citées, c'était déjà beaucoup.

Mais en plus, cela soulevait d'autres questions.

Déjà, comment possédait-elle cette expérience. Si Death avait juste été lire un livre d'art martiaux dans la bibliothèque de ses vieux pour ensuite s'entrainer avec des voyous du coin, elle n'aurait même pas eu le quart de son expérience actuelle et la finesse de ses techniques en aurait grandement pâtit. Or, la jeune femme, qui ne se battait nullement de façon conventionnelle, allait parfois jusqu'à lui sortir de nouveaux mouvements.

S'ajoutait à cela le fait que Death possédait une connaissance des duels qui n'était parfois acquérable qu'à force de combats. Cela n'aurait en soi rien d'étrange à ceci près que son corps semblait tout ignorer de cette expérience.

Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

La jeune femme avait dû combattre avec son corps pour connaître. Néanmoins, ce dernier réagissait comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vécu de ces combats.

Toute la Congrégation s'en était rendu compte. Mais la plupart attribuait cet état de fait au génie de son élève.

Winters savait néanmoins que tout ça n'étaient que des âneries. Death avait un certain génie, d'accord. Mais de là à pouvoir rivaliser avec lui, même en termes de combat à mains nues, sans n'avoir jamais combattu quelqu'un avant son entrée à la Congrégation, non. Juste, non.

Il avait cependant fini par laisser l'administration Centrale, qui s'était penché sur le cas de Death pour les même raisons, régler le problème. Qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas résolu, d'ailleurs.

« Nous sommes arrivés, susurra dangereusement Winters. La Congrégation. »

Une étrange lueur de forma dans les yeux de la jeune femme en observant le pied de la montagne. Elle eût l'air paniquée.

« Passons par l'ascenseur, je n'ai aucune envie de grimper tout ça. »

Winters se mit en route. Mais, arrivé au niveau de l'élévateur, il s'aperçut de quelque chose d'assez inquiétant.

« Elle est passée où, cette gamine? »

Death lui avait faussé compagnie.

Le maréchal regarda à droite et à gauche, pour voir s'il voyait bien, puis fut forcé de l'admettre. La jeune femme s'était enfuie. Littéralement.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il fallait qu'il la retrouve.

Elle ne devait pas être loin, de toute façon. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête?

Elle devait avoir peur de la Congrégation, tout simplement.

Un golem de la Congrégation flotta autour de Winters avant de s'activer. La voix de Komui se fit entendre :

« ...mais pourquoi je dois m'occuper de ces deux-là? Gémissait le Grand Intendant. Surtout de...

\- Hey. Coupa le maréchal. Death s'est enfuie. »

Il eût un silence.

« Vraiment?

\- ...

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle, mais il faudrait peut-être la retrouver maintenant, non?

\- Grand Intendant...menaça la voix de Reever.

\- Bah quoi? Elle fait peur. Vous n'avez pas peur, vous?

\- Là n'est pas la question...

\- J'me tire. Annonça Winters avant de fermer le golem. »

Il rangea l'appareil volant dans son manteau, se tourna en direction de la ville la plus proche et commença son ascension vers elle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Joyeuse association.**

Allen Walker était dans de sales draps.

Il se trouvait, comme le dit l'histoire originelle, dans une vieille église abandonnée. Il cherchait Timcampy, alors mangé par un chat, et s'était emporté l'officier de police Moore dans une petite pièce de l'église, il ne savait trop où exactement.

Il était en train de rassurer la policière quand le collègue de Moore fit son apparition. En fait, il tomba net sur le plancher sous les yeux médusés des deux protagonistes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama l'officier de police, en s'approchant puis s'accroupissant pour vérifier l'état de son coéquipier. »

Il allait bien. Moore perçu cependant un bruit et, sortant une arme à feu de sa ceinture et en le pointant vers la pénombre, elle s'écria :

« Qui est là ? »

Allen, de son côté, avait activé son œil gauche. Il s'autorisa un petit soupir de soulagement quand il s'aperçu que la personne tapie dans l'ombre n'était pas un Akuma.

« Identifiez-vous! Les mains en l'air! »

L'inconnu s'exécuta, et une jeune femme au visage de démon tout droit sorti de l'enfer, fit son apparition. En version film d'horreur, c'est-à-dire qu'elle fit son entrée soudainement, avec une expression de fantôme qui avait été tué par noyade sur le visage et en ne prononçant aucun mot.

Le duo poussa de concert un hurlement de peur. Dire qu'Allen était profondément choqué relevait de l'euphémisme. Quant à Moore, elle était à deux doigts d'appuyer sur la gâchette...

« Bonsoir, dit l'apparition. Ne tirez pas, je ne lui ai pas fait de mal.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? s'exclama la policière, avant de désigner du menton l'Exorciste aux cheveux blancs. Vous êtes avec lui ?

\- Non, non ! s'empressa de corriger Allen, qui de tout évidence était paniqué. Je ne connais pas cette personne!

\- Tu étais dans cette église, non ? contra Moore. C'est suspect.

\- Je m'appelle Erwana Bozec, intervint la jeune inconnue. Allen, y'a un Akuma dans le coin. Il faut qu'on le détruise.

\- Comment... commença l'adolescent, mais il fut interrompu par Moore.

\- Tu es donc bien avec elle... constata-t-elle.

\- C'est une erreur, je vous assure... »

L'officier de police eût quand même l'air de se détendre, quand un hurlement se fit entendre.

« Un Akuma ! s'exclamèrent la dénommée Erwana et Allen. »

Ce dernier regarda d'un air ahuri la jeune...femme, qui s'engouffra dans le trou de la porte d'entrée.

« Attendez, c'est dange... !

\- Où allez-vous ? s'exclama l'officer de police. Revenez ici !

\- Mme la policière, ne la suivez pas ! Ce hurlement en bas, c'est...»

Mais Moore avait déjà disparu.

« Et mince...»

Quand l'officier de police arriva dans la nef, elle ne perçu d'abord rien tant il faisait sombre. La lumière de la lune filtra ensuite les nuages, et elle distingua, en plein milieu de l'église délabrée, la dénommée Erwana. De la fumée l'entourait. En la respirant, l'officier de police se sentit partir.

Moore tomba raide évanouie au moment où Allen l'atteignit. Il l'attrapa in extremis.

« Qu'est-ce que...du poison ? »

Je ne perçois plus l'Akuma... aurait-il été détruit ?

« On devrait s'en aller. Moore n'a pas l'air bien. »

Le laideron s'était matérialisée à côté du disciple de Cross. Disciple qui failli pousser de nouveau un hurlement devant sa soudaine apparition.

« Que fais-tu ici ? s'exclama-t-il. »

Erwana ignora la question. Elle avait l'air préoccupée. Ils portèrent l'officier dehors, en veillant à ne pas respirer de poison. Une fois à l'air libre, là, seulement, sur le chemin du commissariat, Allen osa demander :

« Euh...quel est votre nom, déjà ?

Death planta lentement ses yeux dans les siens. Elle sourit. Il eût alors un silence lourd et effrayant. Et pour cause : Un spectateur extérieur aurait eût l'impression que l'ancienne vieille femme allait tuer l'élève de Cross.

Le sourire de Death, quand elle était heureuse, couplé à l'aura inquiétante qui se dégageait de sa posture de combat et de son lourd mutisme donnait l'impression que la jeune femme était sur le point de commettre un meurtre et qu'elle allait adorer ça.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Allen pour qu'il commence à avoir des sueurs froides. Déglutissant difficilement, le jeune adolescent utilisa la technique du "je-me-met-à-parler-mais-je-suis-tout-petit-alors-ne-me-tue-pas-s'il-te-plait".

« Excusez-moi... commença-t-il.

\- Je m'appelle Erwana, coupa Death. »

Cette phrase aurait été prononcé par Dark Vador - bien qu'évidemment, il remplacerait le nom de Death par son nom - après qu'il ait massacré un peuple tout entier et détruit leur planète, ça aurait eu le même effet.

L'Exorciste était devenu blanc, muet, et incapable de réagir.

« Tu peux m'appeler...

\- Deeeeeaaaaaath ? chantonna soudainement quelqu'un derrière l'hideuse jeune femme. Je t'ai trouvée...»

Ce fut un réflexe.

Le talon de Death - qui avait activé son Innocence, bien qu'Allen, qui se doutait qu'elle était comme lui, ignorait ce qu'était un cristal divin - heurta de plein fouet Folie Divine. Le choc des deux armes provoqua un souffle qui manqua de faire voler la Compatible de Man. Elle parvint in extremis à garder l'équilibre après que la force de l'impact l'ait obligée à enlever son pied gauche de l'arme du nouveau venu et à le poser à terre. Celui-ci la provoqua :

« Mmh ? Tu veux te battre ? »

Pour toute réponse, Death désactiva son arme anti-Akuma, ayant reconnu son maître. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la gauche, de manière à avoir Allen d'un côté et le maréchal de l'autre.

Les yeux du premier, qui avait joué les spectateurs en se tenant prêt à intervenir, s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant les habits de Winters qui, lui, observait son bras gauche.

« Ce manteau ! C'est...êtes-vous de la Congrégation ? Mais dans ce cas...c'est vous qui avez détruit l'Akuma ? »

Winters ignora les questions et reporta son attention sur son élève.

« Huuuum ? Tu nous trouvé un beau Compatible, Death. Incapable d'avoir une activation correcte. »

Puis, s'adressant à l'adolescent :

« Hey, morveux, c'est qui ton maître? »

Cinq heures plus tard, le trio était de retour au pied de la falaise de la Congrégation, après que l'adolescent eût déposée la policière au commissariat, qu'ils avaient inventés une histoire etc. Winters activa au bout d'un très long moment de silence son golem tout en entrant dans l'ascenseur et commença à discuter avec le Grand Intendant.

« ...et y'a le disciple de Cross avec nous.

\- Ah oui ! S'exclama la voix de Komui. On a eu de la chance de trouver la lettre du maréchal dans nos papiers.

\- Techniquement c'est Death qui l'a trouvé.

\- Ne faites pas le rabajoie, Reever ! L'important, c'est que nous l'avons trouvé! »

Allen parla ensuite avec le Grand Intendant.

« Oh, je vois, tu es le fameux Allen Walker ! »

L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes sur la forêt entourant l'Ordre. Winters fut le premier à partir, suivit de Death puis de l'adolescent qui discutait toujours avec le golem.

« Allen, dit soudainement Death, ce qui fila les jetons au concerné. Le pentacle sur ton front va poser problème au gardien.

\- Son pentacle ? filtra la voix de Komui au travers du golem.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas ! s'exclama l'adolescent, comprenant le sous-entendu. C'est une...malédiction...»

Il eût un silence.

« ENFOIRÉE ! »

Allen cru avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Un homme ayant une tête à faire peur et surgissant de nul part se jeta sur Death, un katana à la main. Fort heureusement, celle-ci avait paré par réflexe.

« Oh, Kanda, commenta Winters comme s'il parlait de la météo.

\- Kanda ! s'exclama une voix féminine. Oh ? Vous êtes...»

Une jeune fille venait de faire son entrée. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune femme qui résistait sous l'épée de son agresseur.

L'adolescente eût cet air de celle qui en veut profondément à quelqu'un mais ne veut rien expliquer, avant de porter son attention vers le nouvel Exorciste.

« Tu es...Allen ? »

Le concerné, épouvanté, observant le duo Kanda/Death qui s'éloignaient pour poursuivre leur combat et la nouvelle arrivée, répondit par l'affirmative.

« Je suis Lenalee Lee. Désolée de t'offrir un tel spectacle. Il y a un peu plus d'un an, Kanda a été battu par Death dans un combat d'arts martiaux. Puis elle est partie et il cherche sa revanche depuis lors. »

Le sourire de l'adolescente s'était effrité, comme si le retour de Death l'énervait prodigieusement. Déglutissant difficilement, Allen osa demander :

« Un...problème ?

\- Aucun, répondit aussitôt la concernée. »

On aurait dit qu'elle allait tuer quelqu'un, donc l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs en doutait.

« Changeons de sujet, veux-tu ? ordonna presque la jeune fille.

\- Euh...oui. »

Une explosion se fit entendre. Lenalee sembla craquer, se tourna vers les deux combattants qui venaient de détruire une partie de la base du QG et commença à marcher vers eux.

« Attends deux secondes, je reviens tout de suite. »

Et Allen sentit que son séjour à la Congrégation allait être très long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mission précipitée.**

Komui maudit - encore - le jour où Death vint à la Congrégation à l'instant où il aperçut le laideron à travers les caméras de la Congrégation.

Le Grand Intendant avait de l'animosité envers elle, et disons-le très clairement, la jeune femme lui foutait les jetons. Comme aux trois quart de la Congrégation, quand on y pensait. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas tant son attitude et son apparence qui le dérangeaient.

Quand Death était là, l'Ordre changeait. Que ce soit chez lui, ou chez quelqu'un d'autre, les comportements de chacun devenaient plus agressifs, plus soucieux et stressés.

C'était le problème majeur qu'il devait gérer, lui, Komui Lee. Le talent et l'apparente hautaineté de la jeune femme générait une telle colère qu'elle poussait les combattants à s'entrainer beaucoup plus durement, parfois au mépris de leurs santé. Ce n'était pas comme avec Kanda, qui certes était très bon aux arts martiaux et très énervant, non. Avec Death, c'était de la pure haine. Aux yeux de la plupart des membres de la Congrégation, la jeune femme était un monstre. La crainte qu'elle inspirait était la principale cause de cet aveuglement collectif.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que l'Administration Centrale avait voulu la renvoyer, mais elle s'était découverte Compatible à ce moment-là. Tout le monde s'était résigné, même si l'on murmurait qu'on ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'Innocence l'avait choisie.

Quand le petit groupe à l'extérieur entra, Komui n'entendit à travers le golem que du silence. C'était normal. Les retrouvailles n'allaient pas être joyeuses, et ça, le Grand Intendant le savait depuis le début.

Il quitta son bureau, suivit du golem et de quelques scientifiques dont Reever et Johnny, qui avaient leur tête baissées. Tout le monde redoutait la venue de la jeune femme et le clash qui allait s'ensuivre.

Néanmoins, quand Komui rejoignit le groupe, Death était partie en salle d'entrainement suivie de Kanda pour finir leur combat. Dire que Lenalee était furieuse à ce sujet relevait de l'euphémisme. Son frère tenta de calmer la situation, malgré que Reever s'énerva lui aussi.

Au vu des circonstances, l'absence de Death ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Elle leur disait d'aller gentiment se faire foutre. En d'autres termes, la jeune femme ne voulait pas les voir.

Or, cela faisait un an. Cela faisait un an et elle n'était pas fichue de vouloir revoir ses camarades. Death n'avait pas changée.

On ne pouvait plus que grincer des dents en silence.

Komui s'occupa donc, après avoir vérifié personnellement que c'était un humain, du nouvel exorciste. Nouvel exorciste qui fit l'erreur de demander :

« M. Komui...pourquoi Er...Erw..»

Allen se résigna à être incapable de prononcer le véritable nom de Death tel que la jeune femme le faisait, c'est-à-dire avec un très fort accent breton.

«...Death est-elle autant haïe ? »

Même s'il s'attendait à la question, le Grand Intendant s'arrêta. Ils venaient tout juste de sortir de la salle d'Hevlaska avec l'ascenseur, et venaient d'entrer dans un couloir pour rejoindre le bureau du frère de Lenalee. L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs venait de récupérer du choc d'avoir vu la gardienne des Innocences...et celui d'avoir été examiné par Komui. L'Exorciste pouvait toujours utiliser son bras, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas été blessé par quiconque ; le Gardien de la porte ne l'avait pas examiné à cause de sa malédiction, donc il avait fallu s'y prendre autrement.

« Nous avons tous...nos raisons de l'éviter. La plupart ont juste peur, c'est tout. D'autres lui en veulent personnellement.

\- Comme Kanda et votre sœur? »

Il eût un silence.

« Pas seulement. De tous les exorcistes, Death ne s'est jamais embrouillé qu'avec les maréchaux Winters, Cross et Yeegar. Ces derniers ne l'ont jamais vue, et s'en est sans doute la raison principale. Tous les autres veulent sa peau, sauf Lenalee. Lenalee...s'inquiète pour Death. Mais je crois que celle-ci ne le comprend pas. »

Allen dû comprendre qu'il venait de toucher un sujet délicat, car il changea partiellement de thème. Il avait dû deviner que personne en dehors de Komui ne lui parlerait de Death en des termes corrects.

« Death est une exorciste, elle aussi ? Et, son arme anti-Akuma c'est... ?

\- Oui, répondit le Grand Intendant, retrouvant un peu de sa bonne humeur. Son arme s'appelle Man. Ce sont des protections, divisées sur plusieurs partie du corps. Il y a une sorte de casque, des coudières, des gants, des genouillères et ses chaussures. Tout ça n'apparait que si son Innocence est activé. Son arme lui permet de combattre comme dans un duel, ce qui, étant donné son niveau à mains nues, devrait être facile. »

Le frère de Lenalee paru gêné à ces mots, comme si ce dernier point posait problème, mais son interlocuteur ne le vit pas. Il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Pourtant, je n'ai pas vu son Innocence activée lorsqu'elle a attaqué le maréchal Winters, remarqua Allen. »

Il s'aperçu de la teneur de ses mots après avoir prononcé sa phrase. Néanmoins, Komui n'en tint pas compte. Il semblait blasé et quand il reparla, il reparla plus à lui-même qu'à l'adolescent.

« C'est vrai qu'ils ont dû souvent se battre ensemble, puisqu'ils ont voyagé un an côte à côte. Je me demande quel est le résultat de leurs matchs...vu que Death est en vie, j'en déduis qu'ils n'ont pas souvent combattu avec une Innocence.

\- "Vu que Death est en vie..." vous préféreriez qu'elle ne soit pas là ? »

Argh. Komui venait de se griller.

« Hein ? Non, non...pas du tout...»

Silence gêné.

« Death est à ce point forte en combat à mains nues ? interrogea finalement Allen. »

L'adolescent se doutait que la jeune femme ne rivalisait pas avec Winters en termes de maîtrise de son arme anti-Akuma, mais il restait surpris. Sans doute se souvenait-il de sa propre expérience avec Cross.

« Tu n'imagines même pas, grogna Komui d'un ton indifférent. Et, pour répondre à ta précédente question, Death peut ne faire apparaître que partiellement son Innocence. Tu n'as pas dû le voir pour cette raison. Parlons en marchant, sinon nous n'arriverons jamais à mon bureau. »

Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin, où Allen se renseigna sur les autres exorcistes, sur l'Ordre en général, etc. Du moins, jusqu'à ce le Grand Intendant s'arrêta brusquement.

« Oh, Death ! s'exclama soudainement Komui avec un large - et faux - sourire. Comment vas-tu ? »

Le Grand Intendant venait d'apercevoir la jeune femme au milieu du couloir. Elle semblait particulièrement esquintée. Ses vêtements - un haut avec pantalon de sport, tous deux noirs -étaient déchirés, et elle avait de jolies estafilades et bleus sur tout le corps. On aurait dit que Death s'était fait piétinée par des rhinocéros.

La jeune femme lança un regard meurtrier à Komui avant de poursuivre son chemin, qui lui dit avec son entrain habituel :

« L'infirmerie est quelques étages plus haut, dans la direction opposée. »

Allen fut impressionné par le stoïcisme du Grand Intendant - était-il habitué ? Lui-même avait pâlit devant le regard et l'aura noire de Death qui avait vraisemblablement décidé d'ignorer Komui en continuant dans sa direction comme si de rien n'était. Le Grand Intendant fit une nouvelle tentative de conversation, qui fut avortée :

« Tu ne me dis pas bon...

\- Innocence, activation, l'interrompit Death dans leur dos. »

L'Exorciste aux cheveux blancs et Komui se tétanisèrent. Même de dos, ils sentaient des pulsions meurtrières émaner d'Erwana. Le Grand Intendant commença à claquer des dents de manière assez comique, et le visage d'Allen aurait eu une bonne place dans le palmarès des "dix expressions terrifiées les plus drôles".

Le duo entendirent un bruit assourdissant, comme une bombe qui explosait, et restèrent un moment immobiles jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournèrent la tête.

La jeune femme avait disparu.

Komui tremblait de manière assez exagérée - et donc amusante. Quand à Allen, il arborait un air profondément choqué. Ils se retournèrent.

« On a de la chance, on aurait pu être morts, marmonna le frère de Lenalee tout en ayant ce réflexe avec les bras des personnes qui ont froid.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? s'écria presque l'adolescent à côté de lui.

\- Une capacité de Death qui lui permet de courir très vite, fit le Grand Intendant d'un ton à la fois blasé et clownesque, même s'il n'en menait pas large. Elle s'est finalement décidée à l'appeler "Bombe" à cause de son bruit, au lieu de "Bombe nucléaire", comme elle le voulait au départ.

\- Une bombe...nucléaire ? fit Allen, qui commençait à se calmer. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Aucune idée, soupira Komui tout en gardant le même ton et en continuant à trembler. Cette exorciste a toujours eu des phrases bizarres en tête. Au départ, elle voulait appeler son Innocence "Stylet de Nitendo DS" après que je lui ai expliqué que son arme allait faire des blessures profondes mais peu étalées, comme l'arme qui porte le nom de stylet. Je me demande si c'était une blague...

\- Comment ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas fait alors ?

\- Elle a dit que "Trop de référence tue la référence." marmonna le Grand Intendant. C'est du charabia, ce qu'elle raconte... »

Le reste du trajet s'effectua en silence, ce qui donna le temps aux deux comparses de véritablement se calmer. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au bureau de Komui, où quatre personnes les attendaient. Si Allen eût l'air épouvanté par les tonnes de papiers de la salle de travail de du frère de Lenalee, il ne dit rien. Il devait commencer à s'habituer à la bizarrerie, maintenant.

« Oh, Kanda et Reever. Maréchal Winters...? Et Lenalee! s'exclama joyeusement Komui, redevenant un grand frère surprotecteur. Tu sais, tu sais, Death...elle...Hein ? »

Le Grand Intendant avisa l'air contrit de son subordonné, et les vêtements en lambeaux des deux Exorcistes qui n'étaient pas maréchaux. Ils étaient tous deux dans le même état que Erwana précédemment.

...enfin pas tout à fait. Kanda semblait nettement moins amoché que Lenalee, qui avait la tête baissée.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? s'exclama Allen. »

Komui avait déjà compris lui. Il était habitué, car même pendant la période où Erwana n'était pas une Exorciste, elle trouvait le moyen de défier tout le monde en combat à mains nues, y compris des gens comme Winters.

Et à ce jour, elle n'avait jamais été vaincue. Il y avait bien eût quelques égalités, mais jamais de défaites. Ironiquement, la renommée de Death en combat venait surtout de ses fameux matchs nuls contre les maréchaux.

« Je la déteste...murmura la sœur de Komui en laissant échapper une larme. »

Puis, relevant la tête, elle s'exclama :

« Je déteste Death ! »

Et la jeune fille partit en courant hors du bureau.

« Attend...Lenalee ! s'écria Allen. »

Elle ne l'écouta pas. Le Grand Intendant, quant à lui, s'était statufié.

« Laisse tomber Allen, dit Reever. C'est toujours comme ça.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Komui d'un ton sombre. Ils se sont battus ?

\- Ouais, répondit Winters d'un ton hautain alors que Reever ouvrait la bouche. Ils étaient deux contre elle, et ils ont perdu. C'est pathétique. »

La température de la salle descendit de quelques degrés. En effet, Kanda venait de lancer un regard glacial au maréchal. Pour une fois, Komui prit le parti de l'asocial.

« Maréchal, veuillez ne pas sous-estimer la force de Death, dit-il. Dois-je vous rappeler l'issue de votre propre combat contre elle ?

\- L'issue de son combat avec elle ? s'étrangla presque l'Exorciste aux cheveux blancs, qui croyait comprendre. Vous...vous avez perdu ? Mais...n'êtes-vous pas maréchal ? »

Winters regarda le nouveau avec un air outré et hautain, comme si Allen avait été le dernier des imbéciles. Il dit, sur le ton de l'évidence :

« Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas perdu.

\- Vous avez fait match nul, souligna Kanda avec mauvaise humeur. »

Les sourcils de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs disparurent sous sa chevelure. La jeune femme, plus petite que lui, avait fait une égalité avec un maréchal ? Avec son arme anti-Akuma ?

« Pff. Je ne me battais pas avec mon arme de prédilection, rétorqua le maréchal en désignant son Innocence. Et vous étiez out avant d'avoir utilisé vos armes anti-Akuma. C'est pitoyable. »

...ah, d'accord. Allen s'autorisa une bouffée d'air. Erwana avait fait un match nul en art martiaux. C'était très étonnant mais c'était déjà plus plausible et l'adolescent se doutait que ça avait dû être très dur pour la jeune femme de battre son aîné.

« Maréchal, s'énerva Komui alors que l'épéiste serrait la poignée de son épée sous la colère. Il est honteux qu'une personne de votre rang soit incapable de faire autre chose qu'un match nul contre un nouveau membre largement plus jeune, n'ayant pas passé une journée complète à la Congrégation et ayant appris seule l'art du combat. Surtout au corps à corps. »

...Ou pas, à la réflexion. Bon, n'exagérons pas. Winters étant un maréchal, il devait être du niveau de Cross, au minimum. Ce qui amenait la question suivante : Pourquoi Erwana était-elle dans un tel état contre Kanda et Lenalee - leurs Innocences désactivées - quand elle pouvait se battre à niveau égal contre le maréchal.

« Tch. Dites ça aux autres...j'ai souvenir de bien l'avoir amochée, quoiqu'elle est suffisamment laide sans mes arrangement, répliqua Winters avec un sourire carnassier. Et nous savons tous que Death n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être. »

Allen eût l'impression que le maréchal venait de lâcher une bombe. Le visage de tout le monde, sauf peut-être celui de Kanda, se fermèrent complètement, et l'atmosphère lourde le devint encore plus. Le maréchal tenta d'ajouter quelque chose, seulement le Grand Intendant lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Il suffit ! Je ne permettrais pas qu'on doute d'un camarade ! Quant à ce que vous avez dit précédemment, les autres maréchaux ont certes fait aussi des égalités, mais ils reconnaissent sa force. Je vous demande d'être juste vis-à-vis de Kanda et Lenalee...de plus, si mes souvenirs sont bon, vous étiez vous aussi dans un état "pitoyable", lors de ce combat. »

Le ton autoritaire de Komui imposait. Winters dû capituler. L'atmosphère était cependant devenue électrique. Néanmoins, elle le devint encore plus quand Kanda se mit en position de combat. Le Grand Intendant et Allen le regardèrent, interdit.

« Death, s'exclama Reever, qui était, tout comme l'épéiste et le maréchal, face à l'entrée du bureau. »

Les deux qui ne la voyait pas se retournèrent. Death se tenait là, ses yeux rivés sur Kanda. Malgré ses bleus, elle se tenait prête à attaquer. Ses vêtements déchirés avaient été troqués pour des habits propre - mais cependant pareil à ceux en lambeaux.

Ils restèrent dans leurs positions jusqu'à ce que Komui demanda d'un ton joyeux, bien qu'il couva une intense colère envers Death :

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Aucune réponse. Death se contenta de tourner sa tête vers le Grand Intendant, d'hausser un sourcil et de faire le signe de la décapitation, c'est-à-dire qu'elle ferma son poing en laissant le pouce à l'air et le passa en ligne droite parallèlement à son cou.

Allen et le scientifique la regardèrent, choqués.

« Ah, je vois, dit Komui d'un ton neutre. Mais je suis contraint de refuser. Tu n'es pas en état. J'enverrai d'autres exorcistes. »

Nouvel haussement de sourcil, l'autre cette fois.

«...tu es en train de me demander qui ? »

Tout le monde regardaient successivement le Grand Intendant et Erwana, un peu perdu quant à la situation. Finalement, Reever déclara :

« Grand Intendant, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez mais... si vous comptez envoyer quelqu'un d'autre en mission à Matera, n'y comptez pas. »

Il eût un silence.

« Pourquoi ? demanda Komui, en se tournant vers son subordonné. »

Reever se fit soudainement tout petit.

« Eh bien...comment dire...

\- Cette fille a envoyé tous les exorcistes présent à la Congrégation à l'infirmerie, lâcha Kanda avec son amabilité et son tact naturels. Ils avaient activés leurs Innocence...c'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle est dans un tel état.

\- En gros...oui. Confirma Reever, avant de compléter. Ils ont profité du K.O de Lenalee et de Kanda pour activer leurs armes anti-Akuma...et Death a dû fuir. Elle leur a cependant tendu un piège assez vicieux et... voilà. »

Silence glacial. La colère que nourrissait Komui sembla à son paroxysme...

« Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, comme s'il était sur le point de dire une bêtise. »

...Seulement, il se maîtrisait. Comme le doit un Grand Intendant.

« Vraiment, répondit Reever. »

Komui redevint sérieux et, d'une voix sans appel, il déclara :

« Allen et Death. Vous partez dans deux heures en mission en Italie, à Matera. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Étrange comportement**

Kanda fixait le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse depuis la fenêtre de la cabine première classe du train où il était, comme si l'épéiste tentait d'échapper au regard inquisiteur posé sur lui, ainsi qu'à l'ambiance électrique dans l'air.

« Kanda, demanda finalement Allen d'un ton poli et gêné, pourquoi es-tu venu ? Je croyais que seuls...Death et moi avions été dépêchés sur cette mission ? »

Il eût un silence. Un très long silence. Kanda savait que Death, à l'autre extrémité de la banquette d'en face, était en train d'écouter. Il était hors de question qu'elle sache la véritable raison de son voyage avec eux, donc l'épéiste répondit du ton qu'il utilisait quand il voulait se montrer dur :

« Je ne parle pas avec les pousses de soja dans ton genre. »

Cela mit fin à la conversation et jeta un net froid dans leurs rapports futur. Allen, qui aurait vu Erwana rouler des yeux s'il avait tourné la tête, et qui par politesse n'osait pas se mettre sur l'autre banquette, ne savait plus où se mettre.

Il avait accepté à contrecœur de partir en mission - on l'y avait forcé, pour être exact - avec Death, dont décidément il avait une peur bleue.

Une jeune femme d'un mètre huit les bras levés étant capable de presque battre un maréchal bâti comme une armoire, aussi rassurante qu'un zombie en manque de chair fraîche et aussi causante qu'une pierre tombale. Allen faisait de son mieux pour faire abstraction de ces détails et de se comporter en parfait gentleman, mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile, même s'il refusait de l'admettre.

L'adolescent avait d'ailleurs failli pousser un soupir de soulagement quand il avait vu Kanda venir avec eux - passé le choc de devoir sauter sur le train, de le voir arriver et la crainte d'une nouvelle bataille - mais il commençait à comprendre que parler avec Kanda machin chose - Allen ignorait son nom de famille, et pensait que Kanda était son prénom - devait être l'équivalent de parler avec Erwana Bozec, l'hypertension qu'elle causait en moins.

Or, Allen espérait récolter des informations concernant les cristaux divins, dont il ne savait pas tout. L'Exorciste préférait ne pas poser la question à Death...mais puisque son coéquipier semblait peu disposé à le renseigner, l'adolescent se résigna. Il marqua une pause pour ne pas sembler vouloir absolument parler, se tourna vers sa camarade, qui contemplait le couloir depuis la vitre. Elle semblait réfléchir sur un éventuel prochain meurtre. Dont la victime serait Kanda, de préférence.

Du moins ça, Allen l'espérait...

« Excusez-moi...mademoiselle* Death ? »

Erwana sembla sortir de son admiration du couloir pour planter ses yeux sur Allen avant de lui sourire. L'Exorciste fut soulagé de voir que son sourire ne le terrifiait plus autant - sans doute à cause du fait que Death n'avait plus sa posture de combat et que son aura inquiétante avait moins d'effet maintenant qu'Allen la connaissait - cependant, il ne le montra pas. Un parfait gentleman ignore les défauts d'une dame.

« Je voudrais des renseignements...»

Le sourire de Death s'élargit, dévoilant ses dents. L'adolescent, choqué, ne put s'empêcher de fixer la belle dentition de requin mangeur d'homme d'Erwana. Blanches, un peu tordues mais complètement flippante.

L'Exorciste allait cependant se reprendre quand Death sembla se souvenir de quelque chose. Elle prit l'ordre de mission et le tendit à Allen. L'adolescent l'accepta en murmurant un « merci » surpris. La jeune femme l'enjoignit à parcourir les documents par des gestes. Allen s'exécuta et parcouru l'ordre de mission, avant de tomber sur une explication détaillée et dactylographiée de l'Innocence.

La conversation failli s'arrêter après que l'adolescent ait remercié et demandé - en vain - le pourquoi du comment à la jeune femme, quand Kanda mit son grain de sel.

« Tu lui as écrit ces explications, Death ? Ce ne doit pas être très compréhensible, je te plains, Pousse de soja. »

Allen réagit aussitôt à cette provocation pendant qu'Erwana s'emmurait dans son vœu de silence. Néanmoins, l'atmosphère, qui s'était un peu calmée, s'appesanti.

« C'est Allen, grinça l'adolescent. Et c'est parfaitement compréhensible, merci. »

L'Exorciste aux cheveux blancs commençait à éprouver de l'antipathie envers Kanda. Son attitude de cochon l'énervait, et honnêtement, Allen estimait que Death n'avait pas à être traitée de cette façon.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'est que lui aussi éprouverait un jour une haine viscérale envers la jeune femme. Une sérieuse antipathie s'installerait alors entre eux deux, et Allen ne serait pas plus charmant envers elle à ce moment-là que Kanda maintenant.

Mais pour l'instant, il en était encore à tenter de l'accepter comme elle l'était.

Kanda eût un reniflement dédaigneux, avant de tourner la tête vers Allen.

« Je ne retiens pas le nom des faibles.

\- Tu ne dois pas connaître ton propre nom alors, répliqua perfidement l'Exorciste, étant donné que tu as perdu contre Death. »

Bizarrement, Kanda avait droit au "tu" familier tandis qu'Erwana se faisait vouvoyer - sans doute parce que l'un l'énervait prodigieusement et qu'Allen respectait l'autre - sauf dans des cas extrêmes comme lorsque Death l'avait surpris dans l'église abandonnée.

Un éclair froid passa dans les yeux de l'asocial, qui n'osa cependant pas porter la main à son épée. Il n'était pas stupide au point de vouloir dégainer et donner une raison suffisante à Erwana de l'humilier une fois encore. Kanda garda donc le silence après avoir lâché son onomatopée préférée, et retourné à la contemplation du paysage.

Comme l'ambiance était suffisamment lourde, qu'il ne connaissait pas encore bien le personnage, et que leur antipathie envers l'autre était toute nouvelle, Allen n'insista pas. L'adolescent préférait lire le contenu de l'ordre de mission.

A la fin de sa lecture cependant, il buta sur un mot qui lui rappela quelque chose.

« Mademoiselle Death...commença- t-il, faisant de nouveau tourner la tête de la concernée. Le collègue de l'officier de police dans l'église abandonnée... l'avez-vous récupéré ? »

Silence. Haussement d'épaule.

« On l'a complètement oublié ? s'exclama l'adolescent en se levant à demi. »

Silence. Nouvel haussement d'épaule.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez me répondre correctement s'il vous plait ? »

Silence.

« ... »

Kanda s'autorisa un petit « hum » de satisfaction, ajouté à petit sourire en coin, qu'Allen remarqua mais ignora soigneusement. Il eût une mini-pause.

« Si vous avez détruit l'Akuma, il est hors de danger, remarqua l'asocial d'un ton neutre. »

Son camarade, qui en était arrivé à la même conclusion, s'était rassit, mais Kanda n'en avait pas fini avec Death.

« Mais je reste surpris d'une telle négligence, Death.

\- Il fallait apporter les soins à Moore de toute urgence, expliqua Allen. Et puis Timcampy était toujours dans le ventre du chat...

\- Timcampy ? répéta Kanda en tournant la tête. Tu parles du golem du maréchal Cross ?

\- Euh...hésita l'adolescent, qui se rendait compte de possible bourde. Oui. »

Chose étrange, l'épéiste resta étonnamment silencieux, comme s'il réfléchissait. Puis, il demanda :

« Où est-il ?

\- Il refuse de sortir de mon manteau depuis que Death l'a...traumatisé. »

En fait, elle avait pratiqué une séance de kiné pour chat sur le félin qui avait gobé Timcampy. Une fois libéré, le pauvre chat qui avait vomi le golem s'était enfui en courant. Quant à Timcampy, il était encore plus terrifié face à Erwana que le chat lui-même. La raison se cachant derrière était sans doute que, profondément énervée par le fait que le félin ait manqué de lui vomir dessus, Death avait pris le golem, l'avait mis à trois centimètre de son visage avant de lui faire un sourire à faire pâlir le Comte Millénaire, et lui avait dit certaines choses sanglantes - Allen ignorait quoi. Cela s'était passé juste avant qu'ils n'entrent dans le commissariat pour déposer Moore, et depuis, Timcampy s'était réfugié sous le manteau de son maitre et refusait littéralement d'en sortir quand Death était dans le coin.

Allen aurait voulu en toucher deux mots à Death quand son regard meurtrier d'alors l'en avait empêché. Il comptait cependant lui demander, et profita que le sujet était étrangement venu par un revirement à 180° de Kanda. En effet, l'épéiste semblait ne plus se moquer et, même s'il tentait maladroitement de cacher son intérêt, on voyait clairement au regard qu'il lançait à Death - qui observait toujours le couloir - qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête et que la jeune femme ne devait pas être au courant.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence des plus complets. Gêné, Allen sorti du compartiment pour aller prendre l'air. Ils devaient prendre un autre train au milieu de la nuit pour rejoindre Thomas, en route vers le QG quand les exorcistes avaient été envoyés à sa rencontre. Ils ne devaient donc pas dormir.

Il fut surpris cependant quand Kanda le rejoignit. Cette surprise s'agrandit quand l'asocial lui demanda son golem. Timcampy, qui était sorti pour voler un peu, plana vers Kanda.

« Montre-moi Erwana à partir du moment où tu l'as rencontré. »

Et, sous les yeux médusés d'Allen, l'épéiste regarda le film sans un mot.

OK, ça devenait creepy là.

« Kanda... es-tu amoureux de Death ? demanda l'Exorciste. »

Il eût un silence. Silence qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'Allen comprenne que Kanda l'avait purement et simplement ignoré, soit jusqu'à la fin du film.

L'adolescent n'osa pas répéter sa question, tant il se sentit tout à coup stupide, et baissa la tête de honte. Il n'osa la relever que lorsque l'épéiste murmura dans sa barbe :

« C'est étrange... »

Il eût un mini-silence. Timcampy ferma sa bouche et virevolta près de son maitre.

« Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? demanda Allen, complètement déboussolé. »

A ce moment-là, le train, qui entrait en gare, commença à s'arrêter, ce qui attira l'attention de l'Exorciste. Kanda, lui, resta imperturbablement énervé.

« Je me suis fait avoir. Il semblerait que Death voulait à tout prix nous emmener à Matera un jour avant notre départ officiel. Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigance ? »

Allen cligna des yeux.

« Kanda, es-tu en train de soupçonner Death de trahison ? »

* * *

*Le terme, politiquement incorrect aujourd'hui, ne l'est pas à l'époque...


	6. Chapter 6

**Haine envers Death.**

Kanda était énervé. Profondément énervé.

Depuis environ deux heures, ils étaient à Matera. Par "ils" il entendait Thomas, l'autre clown de nouveau, Death, et lui-même. Avec Pousse de soja, ils se battaient contre une dizaine d'Akumas de niveaux un, dont un sur le point d'évoluer.

Et honnêtement, Kanda en avait par-dessus la tête du nouveau, qui avait manqué de se faire avoir plusieurs fois depuis le début du combat face au presque niveau deux. Il ne donnait pas un mois à ce type avant de crever comme une merde au bord de la route.

Fort heureusement, Erwana ne trainait pas dans ses pattes. En fait, pour être exact, elle ne foutait rien. Et ceci devait être écrit en majuscules et en lettres de feu. Quand ils étaient arrivés, elle s'était assise et avait observé les deux autres se battre, pendant que Thomas était en soutien avec des talismans.

C'est tout. Cela n'aurait pas gêné l'asocial outre-mesure - tout comme Winters, il n'aimait pas qu'on traine dans ses pattes - si seulement Allen, à cause de l'inactivité de leur camarade, était incapable de se concentrer un minimum.

Au bout d'un moment, Erwana se leva cependant. Kanda, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, la vit tourner les talons et se diriger en sifflotant vers une ruelle sombre.

Était-elle en train de se barrer?

L'asocial jeta un coup d'œil à Allen, avant de revenir sur Death, qu'il décida de suivre, abandonnant les cinq niveaux restants au nouveau.

Erwana arpentait les rues à la recherche de quelque chose, sans doute de l'Innocence.

En supposant que ce soit son vrai but, car Kanda en doutait fortement. Erwana le lui avait prouvé à maintes reprises : On ne pouvait lui faire confiance.

Le regard de l'asocial s'assombrit à cette pensée. Honnêtement, en soi, il se contrefoutait de Death. Seulement, l'Exorciste de Man était au courant. Pour tout, absolument tout.

Et c'était ce qui posait problème.

Kanda haïssait viscéralement Erwana. Néanmoins, il devait enquêter sur elle, afin de découvrir ce qu'elle cachait. Pousse de Soja n'avait rien comprit dans le train. L'asocial ne lui avait pas répondu, et l'avait planté là, scellant une antipathie dont il ne se soucierait que plus tard.

Death entra dans les souterrains où elle demanda la position des Traqueurs en charge de l'Innocence via son golem. C'était la première fois que Kanda l'entendait s'exprimer à l'oral depuis son retour de la Congrégation.

Il la suivit discrètement dans les souterrains jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Cependant, il ne sorti que lorsqu'Erwana désigna le mur derrière lequel il était caché avec son pouce, après qu'un Traqueur ait demandé l'emplacement des autres exorcistes.

Kanda, déçu mais peu surpris, paru donc à la face du monde. Erwana l'ignora superbement et s'avança vers deux silhouettes emmitouflées au centre du cercle des Traqueurs.

Cependant, au dernier moment, elle s'arrêta, avant de regarder l'asocial par-dessus son épaule, l'air de dire "bon, t'attend quoi pour ramener ton cul?", quoique quelqu'un d'autre que Kanda aurait sans doute pâlit face à ce regard, même en n'en étant pas la cible.

Comme les Traqueurs à côté d'Erwana, par exemple.

L'asocial s'approcha, supposant que Death ne ferait rien de suspect pour le moment.

Grossière erreur.

Quand il fut assez près, un dénommé Gzor se posa comme étant l'Innocence sans qu'Erwana n'ouvre la bouche. Kanda suggéra alors de prendre le cœur de la poupée.

Ce fut comme un signal pour Death. Du moins, il sembla pour l'épéiste que ce fut comme un signal. Il n'allait que se souvenir vaguement de la suite, contrairement aux Traqueurs, car il fut le seul dont la jeune femme s'occupa.

A une vitesse telle qu'il n'eût pas le temps de parer, et qui n'était en rien comparable à lors de leurs dernier combat, Erwana porta un coup digne d'un boxeur professionnel à Kanda.

L'épéiste, littéralement, vola au travers du couloir. Dans un ring, il en serait sorti avec un tel coup.

Kanda était K.O avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, deux grand yeux gris l'observait. L'épéiste réagit alors en retard, et manqua d'égorger Allen.

« Waouh, s'exclama ce dernier en évitant de justesse. Kanda! »

L'expression de son aîné faisait peur. Et elle ne se détendit pas quand Kanda s'aperçu de sa bourde.

« Où est-elle? demanda t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

\- Euh...qui?

\- Death.

\- ...c'est elle qui t'a assommé, je me trompe? fit Pousse de Soja comme d'une évidence. En même temps, te supporter à dû être vachement difficile pour elle, je comprends. »

Allen avait dit ça sur un ton profondément blasé et moqueur. Vraisemblablement, la conversation dans le train lui était toujours restée dans la gorge.

Seulement, ce n'était pas, mais alors vraiment pas le moment de discuter sur le caractère affreux de Kanda en temps normal. C'est pourquoi Pousse de Soja dû parer Mugen avec son bras gauche. Avisant l'expression de Kanda, il décida de ne pas pousser le bouchon plus loin.

« Où. Est. Elle. Articula l'épéiste.

\- Kan...Kanda? dit Allen, qui commençait à prendre peur. »

L'épéiste n'était décidément pas dans son état normal. Quelque chose clochait, mais Pousse de Soja était à mille lieues d'en connaître la raison.

Finalement, voyant qu'Allen ne savait rien, Kanda rangea Mugen. Son camarade soupira de soulagement, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, mais l'épéiste lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Death s'est enfuie avec l'Innocence, dit-il. Il faut la retrouver. »

Cinq heures plus tard, ils trouvèrent les Traqueurs assommés de la même façon que Kanda, dans un endroit assez bien caché. Une fois réveillés et interrogés durement - l'épéiste n'aimait pas faire dans la dentelle - leur chef avoua qu'ils s'étaient rebellés contre Death. Probablement par rancune personnelle, pensait Kanda, bien que son camarade gobe l'histoire officielle qui était qu'ils ne voulaient pas laisser le possesseur de Mugen seul et sans défense.

Puis, ils se remirent à chercher l'Innocence.

Une semaine plus tard, ils en étaient toujours à chercher. Matera était une grande cité aux dédales infernaux. Impossible de les retrouver, et Erwana avait éteint son golem.

Mais ce ne fut que quand Kanda reçu un coup de téléphone de Komui qu'il craqua. Le Grand Intendant l'ordonnait d'enchainer sur une autre mission. L'épéiste ne comprit véritablement pourquoi que lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Erwana en bruit de fond à travers l'appareil de communication.

Comprenant immédiatement ce que cela signifiait, à savoir que Death était rentrée sans ses camarades avec l'Innocence, l'épéiste cru qu'il allait exploser, et jura qu'à son retour de mission, il allait étriper la jeune femme.

Il entendait même le ricanement lugubre de Death quand elle se moquait, ce qui fut la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase. Kanda raccrocha violemment.

A l'autre bout du combiné, Komui, qui sentait que quelque chose se passait, demanda d'un ton glacial, mais en souriant :

« Donc, Death, rappelle-moi pourquoi tu as abandonné tes camarades? »

Erwana eut un sourire qu'on aurait prit pour lumineux si seulement sa dentition n'était pas aussi pointue. Death avait inventé un gros mensonge comme quoi l'épéiste avait reçu une grave blessure dont il était miraculeusement guéri après une semaine, alors que d'après sa description il aurait dû en prendre au moins pour cinq mois de soins. Quand à Allen, lui, il était mort. Les Traqueurs - tués, eux aussi - présents sur place venaient de réparer le système de communication qu'Erwana avait saboté lorsqu'elle avait mit K.O les Traqueurs.

« J'ai assommé Kanda parce qu'il voulait prendre l'Innocence de force, expliqua en toute sincérité Erwana. Et je me suis barrée parce que sinon, ça n'aurait pas été drôle. »

Le Grand Intendant retint un frisson de dégoût. Bon Dieu. Que cette dernière phrase, prononcée dans la bouche de Death, était terrifiante. Néanmoins, Komui se garda d'en faire part à la concernée et lui passa un bon savon. Agravé par le fait qu'Erwana avait détruit le premier Komurin quelques jours plus tôt, ce qui avait d'ailleurs renforcé la haine des scientifiques envers Death. En effet, Komurin n'avait jamais été activé. A l'instant où Death l'avait vu, elle l'avait détruit.

En soi, cela n'aurait eût rien de grave, mais étant le premier Komurin, les scientifiques ignoraient encore qu'un fléau venait d'être anéanti. Ils voyaient toujours en ce robot un messie qui les sauverait d'heures de travail.

C'est pourquoi Death fut assaillit de reproches dans les secondes qui suivirent la destruction de Komurin. Les robots suivants avaient cependant tous été détruits avant activation car, suite à la demande des scientifiques, Komui avait travaillé sur de nouveaux types de Komurin. Je ne pourrais ici dire s'il agissait dans le plus grand des secrets, étant donné que toute la Congrégation, Death comprise, était au courant, même si ce n'était pas sensé être le cas.

Malheureusement, l'Exorciste, loin d'être une idiote, trouvait toujours ses trappes, chemins à la dérobé et laboratoires secrets. Elle détruisait tout sur son passage, et plus elle le faisait, plus la haine des scientifiques et en particulier de Komui augmentait.

Elle venait d'ailleurs d'en détruire un quand le Grand Intendant avait appelé Kanda.

« Au fait Komui, demanda insolemment Erwana après le savon et monologue du frère de Lenalee. Vous connaissez Rewind City? »


	7. Chapter 7

**_Réponses aux commentaires_ : **

**Rieko :** Ben oui, je me souviens de toi XD Voilà le prochain chapitre et merci pour tes encouragements ! Merci beaucoup ! **  
**

 **Guest :** Bon ben je n'ai pas pu résister aux yeux de chats botté. Mea culpa, voici le prochain chapitre^^ merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Cette fanfiction suit l'animé, du coup ne vous étonnez pas de voir Mei-Ling et tutti quanti apparaître.

* * *

 **«** _ **Je te hais, Death.**_ **» C.f Allen Walker.**

« Superviseur, allez-vous enfin nous dire la signification du signe que Death a fait pour partir à Matera ? » demanda Reever.

Ils étaient dans le bureau de Komui, et le chef de la section scientifique profitait que son supérieur soit pour une fois à son bureau en train de signer des montagnes de papiers – que Reever aidé d'autres lui apportait – pour lui poser la question qui les taraudaient, lui, Johnny et Tap.

« C'est vrai, c'est vrai, vous a-t-elle menacée ? s'exclama le deuxième susnommé.

– Oui, on veut savoir nous ! » s'exclama le scientifique à l'embonpoint.

Komui pris son air absolument niaiseux – il venait de trouver une excuse pour ne pas travailler.

« Eh bien, si vous voulez savoir, c'est à cause de... »

Et le Grand Intendant leur raconta une histoire de son cru, complètement mensongère et rallongée volontairement dans l'unique but de procrastiner. Néanmoins, son histoire étant totalement surréaliste et improbable – Komui avait trouvé le moyen de transformer Death en Comte Millénaire. – Reever finit par l'interrompre, au grand désarroi de Johnny et Tap, qui écoutaient le Grand Intendant comme s'il s'agissait d'un prophète.

« En réalité, c'est à propos de Mei-Ling, c'est ça ? »

Le frère de Lenalee ferma la bouche de stupeur à ces mots prononcés, tandis que les regards des deux autres s'assombrissaient. Le chef de la section scientifique su qu'il avait tapé en plein dans le mille. Reever se sentit soudainement bête, et aux vu des autres, il n'était pas le seul : Ils avaient été témoins de la fameuse scène, ils devaient forcément s'en souvenir.

Lors de deux de ses missions en temps que Traqueuse, Death avait trouvé deux compatibles. Mei-Ling, en Asie, et Timothy Hearst, en France. Et si Timothy était reconnaissant envers Erwana – quoique terrifié par sa simple présence et rancunier sur son enrôlement de force – de l'avoir tiré du joug paternel, Mei-Ling vouait une haine absolue envers la jeune femme, et seule la présence de Lenalee avait convaincue la petite fille de rester à la Congrégation de son plein gré.

Néanmoins, les détails de l'affaire Mei-Ling n'avait pas été rendue publics pour ne pas décourager les troupes, et enflammer les passions autour d'Erwana. Johnny, Tap et lui-même ne l'avaient découvert que par hasard, lors d'une certaine scène...

Officiellement donc, Death n'avait même pas trouvé Mei-Ling. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait pas délibérément incité Komui à l'envoyer sur une mission dont elle était sûre qu'elle trouverait un Compatible. Car personne n'était dupe, la jeune rousse savait _exactement_ où trouver les Innocences.

Centrale avait toujours pensé qu'Erwana était une espionne au service du Comte, mais n'avait jamais pu le prouver. Ils savaient cependant qu'elle en savait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle voulait dire, et au départ, la maintenait à l'Ordre pour garder un œil sur elle. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Death n'avait pas été virée ou nommée responsable de l'entraînement des Traqueurs. Chose dommage parce que l'idée de pouvoir la battre avec ses propres armes enchantaient tout le monde et avait tendance à les motiver. Et que Death, les rares fois où elle s'était exprimée là-dessus, avait donné de précieux conseils. Bien que certains restaient encore flous, comme celui qu'elle avait donné une fois à Daiysa en affirmant que cela lui sauverait la vie un jour.

Ensuite, l'Innocence l'avait choisie, et depuis, de ce que Reever savait, ils n'avaient plus enquêtés...

Komui ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne sorti de sa bouche, car Lenalee les appela à ce moment-là. Death allait revenir dans quelques heures de la ville, et si le Grand Intendant voulait montrer son invention à la section scientifique, et prouver l'erreur de Death, il fallait qu'il le fasse maintenant.

Reever ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une grimace de dégoût en entendant le surnom d'Erwana. Néanmoins, il eût rapidement d'autres soucis. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, un Komurin détruisait la Congrégation. Kanda détruisit cependant le robot, et tout rentra dans l'ordre. Enfin, les scientifiques devaient quand même reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit.

« Au fait Lenalee, Allen devait déjà être rentré, non ? » fit le chef de la section scientifique, tout en se mettant un casque de maçon. « Il me semblait qu'il était parti en ville. »

Lenalee acquiesça, néanmoins son sourire était énervé.

« … qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Johnny, qui venait juste d'arriver.

– Oh rien, soupira Reever. Death est juste probablement allée avec Allen.

– En fait, corrigea Lenalee, qui semblait toujours autant énervée, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.

– Hein ? C'est quoi alors ?

– Ils sont allés là-bas pour deux raisons différentes. Je ne sais pas pour Allen, mais Death est allée acheter à manger. Jerry... »

Lenalee s'interrompit, néanmoins, les deux autres comprirent. Jerry, le chef cuisinier, comme tout le monde, avait des raisons d'en vouloir à Erwana. Comme il ne pouvait pas la battre, il décida de boycotter les plats de la jeune femme, qui devait se rendre en ville chaque fois qu'elle voulait manger. Elle avait acheté un frigidaire du dix-neuvième siècle et l'avait mis dans sa chambre, avant de se débrouiller pour le faire fonctionner – personne n'irait l'aider, de toute façon. – et depuis, n'allait plus manger au réfectoire.

Reever soupira.

« Bien, dans ce cas, si tu vois Allen, dit-lui de nous aider à ranger. Death est plus forte, mais je doute qu'elle accepterait de nous aider. »

Lenalee acquiesça, bien qu'en réalité elle ne voulait tout simplement pas voir Erwana.

« Je vais voir s'il est arrivé, à plus tard. »

Lenalee les quitta avant de se diriger vers le canal. En temps normal elle aurait tout simplement attendu de le croiser au détour d'un couloir. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, c'était le jour où Allen avait droit à sa fête de bienvenue. Il fallait le chercher.

Lenalee perçu un mouvement sur sa droite. Elle reconnut la silhouette d'Allen, qui montait les escaliers du canal. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir vue. A cause de la pénombre, sans doute. Il était suivi d'Erwana. Bizarrement, Allen avait la tête baissé.

Malgré son froncement de sourcil bien visible, Lenalee s'approcha des silhouettes. Néanmoins, quand elle fut assez près, le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle se grava dans sa mémoire.

Depuis des années, Lenalee culpabilisait. Elle culpabilisait à propos de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Death, leurs disputes incessantes et leur haine commune.

En revanche, quand elle vit Allen rongé par la rancune et la haine, sa culpabilité fondit comme de la neige au soleil. Elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Elle le voyait au sang sur les vêtements des deux exorcistes.

L'adolescent en face d'elle fit quand même l'effort de la remarquer. Du liquide carmin coula de ses lèvres, en même temps que des larmes quand il se força à sourire :

« Oh. Bonsoir, Lenalee. Ah... comment t'expliquer... »

La fête de bienvenue d'Allen allait être reportée, et la plupart des membres de l'Ordre se fichait de ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Néanmoins, quand Allen se présenta à sa fête de bienvenue quelques jours après _l'incident_ , et qu'il vit Erwana dans un coin sombre du réfectoire, il n'eut qu'un seul sentiment, qu'une seule émotion à son égard, qui pourrait se traduire en ces mots :

 _Je te hais, Death._


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Neko no Uta :** Mais Neko, Allen est un gentil. Il va forcément pardonner à Death ! Un jour. Peut-être. Quand la concernée sera morte. Et qu'Allen sera sur le seuil de la mort. Et qu'il aurait une lame sous la gorge. AHEM.

Erwana. Gentille. Genre. Bon c'est assez vrai mais quand même. Je ne m'explique pas cet amour fou pour mon OC. C'est juste incompréhensible. Et oui, il est court, comme tout mes chapitres XD (Mes chapitres sont très bien T_T *sors*).

T'inquiète, Erwana n'aime pas les femmes. Au pire, si vous vous mariez, tu seras juste l'une des rares personnes à voir ses boulettes et déboires en direct. Death ne consommera jamais le mariage. Oui, Mei-Ling c'est bien la petite fille à la boule de cristal dans les épisodes aux alentours du 48. Du coup tu ne suivras pas Amélia la prostituée travestie au chômage sur ? Zut. Mais augmenter le nombre de review sera pas mal.

 **Rieko :** Tu n'as rien vu en matière de fin Rieko. RIEN, MWAHAHAAHAHA ! Ahem. Mes chevilles vont très bien. J'adorerais écouter tes idées *.*

Moi aussi j'aime bien cet OC. Mais ne rêvons pas, les exorcistes ne vont pas se mettre à vénérer Death pour un truc pareil.

Ben en même temps, Lenalee déteste difficilement quelqu'un. De manière générale, les exorcistes de DGray Man sont coriaces quand il s'agit de les faire détester un OC. Mais on peut les faire plier, mwahahahahaha !

* * *

 **Prémices d'une tragédie**

Miranda regardait le tabloïd régional, debout devant la porte de son appartement. Elle ne lisait cependant pas les gros titres, mais la date marquée au-dessus du journal.

« Encore le journal du 28 octobre ? » dit-elle en tremblant. « Le même article... le même horoscope... »

La grande aiguille de l'horloge derrière elle s'avança d'un cran avec un bruit sourd, faisant sursauter la jeune femme, qui regarda en arrière.

« Huit heures moins cinq... » murmura t-elle. « 3... 2... 1... »

Un instant après qu'elle ait dit le « un », un bruit se fit entendre : C'était la fenêtre des voisins mariés de Miranda, qui venait de s'ouvrir violemment. La femme, dans une tentative d'étrangler son mari, avait ouvert les battants sans le vouloir et, loin de se préoccuper du monde qui la regardait, continuait son œuvre à la vue de tous.

« Toi ! » hurlait-elle. « Tu es encore allé voir cette femme, n'est-ce pas ? »

Miranda les regardaient depuis sa propre fenêtre, sans rien faire. L'homme marié murmura :

« P-Peux plus respirer... »

Leur voisine les ignora et s'accroupit. Elle semblait sur le point de perdre la boule.

« Encore... » dit-elle, les larmes naissant sur ses yeux. « Encore le 28 octobre... c'est la trentième fois. »

L'horloge sonna huit heure. Miranda décida de sortir après avoir nettoyé sa montre géante.

Quand elle fut dehors, le chef d'un groupe de sales gosses s'exclamèrent :

« Ah ! Voilà la malchanceuse ! »

Ils se moquèrent d'elle, avant que celui qui l'avait désignée sous le nom de « malchanceuse » lui balance un bâton avec, à son extrémité, du caca de chien, s'exclame :

« Prend-ça ! »

Miranda évita le bâton, causant les exclamations des enfants.

« Elle l'a évité !

– Hmf ! Si vous jetez quelque chose au même moment 31 fois, évidemment que je m'en souviens !

– Hein ? C'est la première fois que je le jette !

– Peter, tu vas attraper la malchance de Miranda si tu parles avec elle. » prévins en ricanant l'un de ses amis en cul de bouteille.

Miranda les ignora et se mit à marcher. La bande des garnements se plaça devant elle et ils marchèrent à reculons, de manière à être face à face.

« Miranda, Miranda ! La malchanceuse Miranda ! » chantèrent-ils tout en faisant des grimaces. « Elle est détestée, sombre et lugubre. Encore en train de chercher du travail aujourd'hui ? Tu seras encore virée ! »

Miranda sembla aussi concernée par la teneur de leurs parole qu'elle l'était de la blancheur des murs des maisons de Washington. Elle tourna la tête pour voir un accordéoniste jouer à côté d'un théâtre de marionnette.

« Miranda, Miranda ! La malchanceuse Miranda ! » répétaient les enfants devant la concernée pendant que celle-ci observait la marionnette qui jouait dans le théâtre, et qui lui ressemblait étrangement. « Elle est détestée, sombre et lugubre ! Encore en train de chercher du travail aujourd'hui ? Tu seras encore virée ! »

 _"Les villageois répètent les mêmes actes du 28 octobre... encore et encore... Rien ne change. Pas une seule chose."_ pensa-elle.

« Miranda, Miranda ! La malchanceuse Miranda ! Elle est détestée, sombre et lugubre ! Encore en train de chercher du travail aujourd'hui ? Tu seras encore virée ! »

La jeune femme leur lança un regard effrayant. Les enfants se retournèrent pour s'enfuir et Peter cria, juste avant de décamper :

« C'est le faisceau de la malchance ! On va attraper sa malchance ! »

Miranda ne les poursuivit pas. Elle était trop adulte pour ça.

« Stupides gamins. »

La jeune femme observa ensuite ses alentours.

« Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne réalise ce qui se passe ? » soupira t-elle avant de regarder les cieux. « Le soleil brille beaucoup trop*... »

Miranda baissa la tête en soupirant et quitta la ruelle principale pour une adjacente :

« Ensuite, murmura t-elle, je vais me faire éclabousser par de l'eau boueuse par un chariot, rentrer chez moi et... »

La jeune femme se tu, car elle avait senti quelqu'un derrière elle. Mais quand elle se retourna, elle tomba sur un Akuma.

Et la première chose qu'elle pensa fut :

 _"Quelque chose de différent est arrivé aujourd'hui ! Mais... c'est quoi ce monstre ?"_

Tristes dernières pensées. Cependant, comme tout le monde le sait, Allen arriva à ce moment-là. Toutefois, trois choses, pour un lecteur averti, clochèrent par la suite.

Contrairement à dans l'histoire originale, Allen détruisit l'Akuma de manière extrêmement sournoise. Son travail fait, son regard rempli de colère et de résignation se tourna vers Miranda, qui s'était évanouie quand la tête de la monstruosité avait atterrit dans ses mains. Il désactiva ensuite son Innocence qu'il avait métamorphosé en épée.

Allen grimaça quand il se souvint le pourquoi de ces anomalies.

 _"Cette pauvre femme n'est pas_ _ **elle**_ _._ pensa t-il. _Je ne dois pas la considérer ainsi..."_

L'exorciste soupira. De part sa façon d'être, Miranda lui rappelait trop la personne contre qui il en voulait. Enfin, partiellement. Son côté effrayant.

Même si Allen était devenu immunisé contre l'aura d'Erwana, sa colère envers elle avait tendance à refaire surface quand il s'approchait trop de quelqu'un de semblable à elle.

Kanda, par exemple.

Pour son côté glaçon et emmerdeur. L'exorciste avait failli l'envoyer valser d'ailleurs. Il s'était donc mis à dos deux personnes. Cependant, comme Kanda s'engueulait régulièrement avec Death, la Congrégation ne lui en tenait pas particulièrement rigueur. Leurs engueulades étaient même devenues célèbres. Mais non pas pour des joutes verbales absolument fabuleuses, non. Death, malheureusement, avait pour défaut de n'être point à l'aise avec les mots. Elle se faisait donc souvent humilier verbalement, et, passé un seuil de colère, Allen et Kanda finissaient encastrés dans le mur, soit à cause des talents de combattante d'Erwana, soit à cause de pièges absolument vicieux. Elle leur rendait en outre la vie infernale, utilisant toutes les ressources à sa disposition pour _bien_ les emmerder. Et les deux autres le lui rendaient bien. Et s'embêtaient mutuellement, aussi.

Il était cependant tout un tas d'accord tacites, afin d'éviter la destruction du QG, sous des attaques répétées de Komulin ou de potions de la section scientifique. La plus importante étant que _personne_ ne devait savoir qu'ils menaient cette guerre souterraine, pas même le Grand Intendant.

Du coup, la raison pour laquelle leurs engueulades étaient devenues célèbres n'étaient ni pour la qualité des joutes, ni pour la force des engueulades. Non. En fait, c'était à cause des entraînements aux arts martiaux et avec l'Innocence auxquels se livrait le trio. Les engueulades dites « officielles », consistant à se bagarrer un peu avant d'être séparés de force, étaient un peu un prétexte afin de justifier l'horreur. Piètre tentative.

La _chose_ qu'ils appelaient « entraînement » aurait fait pâlir d'horreur le maréchal Winters. La difficulté et les résultats demandés étaient démentiels – bien que pour la plupart réalisable... plus ou moins.

Ils étaient donc devenus célèbres ainsi.

En trois mois, plus personne n'arrivait à la cheville du trio en matière d'arts martiaux. Du moins, au QG, car il était certain qu'un maréchal ou même Bookman – pour ce cas uniquement – pourrait rivaliser avec eux en art martiaux et avec l'Innocence. Néanmoins, mis-à-part eux, personne ne pouvaient plus battre ces trois personnes.

En effet, Allen et Kanda ne rêvaient que d'une chose, pouvoir stopper une attaque de Death, qui leur mettait généralement une dérouillée avant qu'ils ne puissent activer leurs Innocences, seule raison pour laquelle ils se retrouvaient couverts de bleus. Du coup, ils avaient eu la même idée : S'entraîner de manière à pouvoir stopper la première attaque d'Erwana.

Néanmoins, Death s'entraînait, de base, assez durement. Allen et Kanda se rendaient bien compte qu'un jour, personne, y compris les maréchaux, ne pourraient plus la battre en art martiaux. Ils attribuaient cet état de fait à de nombreuses raisons, certaines vraies, d'autres fausses. En vérité, les exorcistes, même les maréchaux, n'étaient tout simplement pas aussi fort là-dessus que des champions de monde, peu importait la discipline. Ils s'entraînaient principalement avec leurs armes anti-Akuma, et la plupart avaient découverts les bienfaits de plus hauts niveaux d'art martiaux qu'en se faisant humilier par Death.

Erwana, en outre, avait pratiquement dépassé le titre de championne du monde vers l'âge de vingt-cinq ans. Âge dont elle s'approchait dangereusement. Il était donc logique que, dans un ou deux ans, elle atteigne son niveau d'antan et surpasse les maréchaux dans cette matière-là. Enfin, sauf peut-être Winters, qui lui avait compris dès le départ son potentiel et était déterminé à infliger une défaite humiliante à son élève au plus fort de sa force. Mais ce devait être le seul.

Mais pour en revenir à l'entraînement du trio, quand Allen et Kanda avaient commencé à s'entraîner, ils l'avaient fait au niveau de Death, qui avait augmenté l'intensité de son entraînement. La difficulté avait escaladé jusqu'à stagner. Et si les exercices du duo étaient durs, ceux d'Erwana frôlaient la folie. Consolation cependant, si Death pouvait massacrer les deux autres en arts martiaux, elle restait incroyablement faible dans la maîtrise de son Innocence. Le duo était sûr – à raison – que s'ils parvenaient à être les plus rapides à attaquer avec leurs Innocences, Death n'aurait pas l'ombre d'une chance. Là-dessus, elle était la plus faible des trois, pouvant difficilement battre un niveau deux quand l'entraînement de malade des deux autres leur permettaient d'en battre à la pelleté sans être trop fatigués. Allen excellait là-dessus, notamment grâce aux nouvelles formes de son bras.

Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de se faire battre. Kanda souhaitait la couper en deux, quand Allen voulait simplement éviter de traverser les murs.

Quoique, il voulait aussi pouvoir répliquer. Le duo avait d'ailleurs développé une chose étrange qu'on appelle un lien ; bon, pas de l'amitié franche et sincère, parce que bon, voilà quoi. Mais ils étaient souvent – très souvent même – partenaire d'entraînement. Personne à la Congrégation ne pouvait suivre, et entre Death et Kanda, ne fusse que pour avoir un combat ne durant pas une milliseconde, Allen préférait le second. Du coup, Death avait réussi – de la mauvaise manière – à ce qu'ils fassent des efforts et s'entendent _un minimum._ C'est-à-dire qu'ils pouvaient rester dans la même pièce sans tenter de s'entre-tuer. La plupart du temps. Il ne faut pas rêver non plus.

Allen porta la jeune femme sur son dos – lui attirant d'étranges regards – et il rejoignit Lenalee non pas dans un restaurant, mais directement chez elle. En effet, il avait vu Miranda sortir de son bâtiment un peu plus tôt, et entendu la conversation avec les enfants.

Quand le concierge vit la jeune femme évanouie, il donna tout de suite le numéro de la chambre de Miranda et voulu appeler un docteur, mais Allen le rassura en disant qu'elle avait simplement vu quelque chose qui lui avait fait peur.

Le concierge marmonna quelque chose comme « Sans doute son propre reflet » et aida Allen à monter la jeune femme, avant de veiller sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne conscience.

Lenalee les rejoignit plus tard, et ce fut elle qui calma Miranda quand celle-ci s'éveilla.

Le concierge prit congé après qu'elle fut calmée, les prenant pour des fous avec leurs histoires d'Akuma. Par la suite, la trame originelle du manga reprit son cours, à quelques exceptions près.

De fait, Lenalee, au début, fut bien moins patiente avec Miranda, sans doute pour la même raison qu'Allen la regardait avec un soupçon d'énervement. L'adolescente se reprit cependant bien vite, au contraire d'Allen qui semblait se souvenir de choses particulièrement désagréables.

A ce moment-là ils ignoraient que leurs comportements actuels auraient de graves conséquences sur la trame originelle du manga, et produirait un événement tragique dans la vie de Miranda.

Et ironiquement, Erwana en serait, bien qu'involontairement et de manière tout à fait indirecte, la cause.

* * *

* Ils sont en Novembre, vu que la ville se rembobine 31 fois à partir du 28 Octobre. De ce fait, le temps ne devrait pas être aussi beau. Ou alors c'est Miranda qui pense avoir attrapé un coup de soleil sur la tête.


	9. Chapter 9

_Désolée pour le retard... j'ai modifié ce chapitre après m'être rendue compte que je ne l'avais pas posté, je buguais sur le suivant. Ahem._

 ** _Angelis :_ Ben... c'est très compliqué. Non en fait c'est simple mais bref. Merci de ton com^^**

 **Neko : Nan, ils vont lui dire. Chacun à leur tour, but still. Cela va être MILLE FOIS PIRE ! Ou pas.**

 **Effectivement, cette scène est juste trop marrante XD**

 **Mon OC est génial ~ sauf que là, on va la voir sous le jour de la colère !**

 **Appelle-là Amélia, ou AF pour Amélia Fangs^^**

 **Merci à tous^^**

* * *

 _Lieu inconnu, un an auparavant._

Il l'observait. Il était choqué.

Pourtant, elle arborait son plus beau sourire...

Elle ne le voyait pas. Elle écrivait une lettre sur une table.

Il était choqué, certes... mais elle le rendit muet, quand ses larmes commencèrent à couler...

« _Sache que je t'aime. Pardonne-moi... »_

 _Rewind City, période actuelle._

Road était _furax._

La raison ? Erwana, Miranda, les exorcistes... mais surtout Erwana en fait.

En effet, la jeune Noé l'avait croisée. Une fois. La fois de trop.

Actuellement, Road, assise sur une cheminée de Rewind City, écumait de rage. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle était venue dans cette ville : Trouver un défouloir. Elle allait se lâcher.

Erwana était _faible_ , se répétait-elle.

Erwana ne représentait _aucune menace._

Erwana ne pourrait rien contre _elle._

Erwana... _l'effrayait._

C'était un sentiment de danger qui émanait du plus profond de son Noé intérieur. Quelque chose de brut, une haine et une peur faisant presque jeu égal avec la sensation ressentie lors de contact avec l'Innocence. Le Comte l'avait en outre avertie de se méfier d'elle.

Mais elle ne risquait rien si elle s'attaquait à de pauvres exorcistes de pacotille...

Ha... ha... il n'y aurait pas de conséquences, pas avec ce dénommé Allen... et les autres.

Ils se détestaient après tout.

C'est à ce moment-là que sa rage remonta à sa surface, quand elle aperçut des tremblements courant le long de sa peau.

Elle frappa les parties qui tremblaient jusqu'à briser ses os, en riant, démente. Sa régénération accélérée fit le reste.

Road n'avait pas _peur_. Elle détestait simplement cette exorciste qui l'avait profondément énervée.

C'était tout.

Road se dirigea alors vers Miranda, qui pleurait dans un coin. Au loin, Allen et Lenalee. Ils courraient après un voleur ayant choisi Miranda pour cible. Un Akuma en réalité, fait pour détourner l'attention des deux exorcistes...

Rien n'allait cependant se passer comme prévu...

 _Congrégation de l'Ombre, date inconnue._

Une voix résonnait dans l'infirmerie.

« _Et Road... l'a heureusement détruit..._ »

 _Monde des rêves._

Il était bien une chose qu'Allen n'aimait pas, c'était de se réveiller, comme dans l'histoire originelle, dans le monde intérieur de Road, avec Miranda attachée à son horloge et presque tout le tralala. Il avait su qu'il n'aimerait d'ailleurs jamais ça quand il se souvint des dernières nouvelles, à savoir : Après s'être fait avoir comme un bleu par le voleur/Akuma, de l'avoir détruit lui et son complice, de se trouver en face d'une fillette cinglée voulant détruire le monde et Death...

Ah, et autant le dire tout de suite : Si Erwana était la cause de la haine de Road, Allen sentait qu'il allait commettre un meurtre.

En plus, il s'était avéré que Road avait des pouvoirs, la bonne blague. Il avait été forcé de combattre jusqu'au K.O dans le monde réel pendant que Lenalee s'occupait de Miranda... la pauvre avait dû être traumatisée... de plus...

Allen plissa des yeux. Il essayait de mouvoir son corps. La rage se muant en fatigue, la fatigue en tristesse... il distinguait Lenalee en train de combattre Road dans le rêve... et à côté de lui, en sale état, Miranda...

« Merci... Miranda... je suis désolé... », souffla l'adolescent.

Puis tout s'éteignit.

 _Quelques mois après la mission Rewind City, Belgique._

Lavi regardait le paysage défiler depuis la calèche du maréchal Yeegar. C'était peu de temps avant l'attaque et la mise à mort de Kevin Y. Personne, à l'exception de Death, ne savait que les ennemis les attendaient au tournant. Mais ça, Lavi ne le saurait que bien plus tard.

Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était son coude qu'il balançait dans les côtes d'Erwana, qui, pour une étrange raison, regardait le maréchal et lui-même comme s'ils allaient mourir. C'était sans doute un moyen de faire semblant d'être indifférente au présent sujet de conversation...

« … blèmes avec Miranda ? », demanda Kevin Yeegar.

Comme toujours, Lavi se chargea de répondre. Le maréchal ne tenta pas de l'en empêcher, il respectait le silence d'Erwana tout en espérant, bien évidemment, avoir une réponse.

« Non, pas de problèmes depuis... »

On jeta un regard explicite.

« Miranda va mieux, mais nous ne sommes pas encore sûr qu'elle veuille endosser le rôle d'exorciste...

– Je vois. Et concernant les deux autres ?

– Ils vont bien. Enfin, pour Allen, c'est relatif. »

Lavi, par réflexe, regarda encore Death qui semblait être repliée sur elle-même. Comme si elle se sentait coupable de quelque chose.

Lavi aurait bien voulu la consoler mais il savait que cela nuirait à ses relations avec les autres. Avec Erwana, il ne se posait pas de question, car elle n'était _certainement pas_ son amie.

Il était donc inutile de jouer : Avec elle, il était un simple Bookman.

C'était parfois plus facile.

Néanmoins, cette expression l'intriguait. Bookman l'avait envoyé surveiller Death, au départ sur des rumeurs, comme quoi Erwana ne serait pas ce qu'elle prétendrait être. Ça, tout le monde le savait, certes, mais le vieux Panda voulait en être _sûr_.

Du coup, Bookman avait utilisé une mission comme prétexte : Aller donner au maréchal Kevin Yeegar une mallette, vu que Death montrait des signes qu'elle voulait le rencontrer.

Et voilà son apprenti coincé avec cette tarée qu'il l'avait une fois tellement maltraité en combat qu'il était craintif quand elle était présente, même à dix mètres de lui.

La vie était injuste.

C'est pour ça qu'il allait la cuisiner dès qu'ils seraient seuls.

C'est ce moment qu'Erwana choisi pour se lever d'un bond. La réaction fut sans équivoque : Lavi sauta par peur de se faire tuer et se retrouva dehors.

La gravité et le bon sens le rappelèrent ensuite à l'ordre : Il se retrouva couvert de boue, hurlant contre Death, qui l'ignora superbement pour s'intéresser à la calèche qui venait de stopper la leur.

Le temps que Junior se relève, elle était déjà en position de combat.

Une petite armée d'Akuma les attendaient, ainsi que des Noés.

Le maréchal sorti de la calèche. Il fit quelques pas.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il.

– Road Kamelott.

– Tyki Mikk. »

Le maréchal jeta un coup d'œil à Erwana, qui regardait les Noés avec une haine non-dissimulée. Elle irradiait _littéralement_ une aura qui faisait peur aux ennemis d'en face, et les Noés ne faisaient pas exception, dans une moindre mesure cependant.

« Je me charge de la sale gosse, murmura t-elle.

– Oh, tu m'en veux ?, ricana Road, qui suait malgré tout. J'ai pourtant choisi Allen... vos rapports se sont détériorés depuis...»

La Noé se tu. Un regard. Un seul regard d'Erwana avait suffi à la faire taire. Un regard tellement remplie de haine, d'envie de meurtre, que même Road devait s'incliner.

Lavi observait, inquiet et en même temps curieux. Il savait que Death, depuis un certain temps, était extrêmement perturbée. Beaucoup de personnes alliées avaient eu droit à ses pulsions meurtrières. Mais là, c'était à un autre niveau... on aurait dit... on aurait dit...

 _Un monstre de haine._

Lavi senti qu'il devait faire quelque chose : Quoiqu'il se soit passé entre Allen et Death, il la sentait en train de perdre les pédales et de ruiner quelque chose qu'elle avait mis des années à construire.

Mais finalement, ce fut Kevin Yeegar qui calma la situation. Il murmura des mots à Erwana, dans un silence des plus religieux.

Les Akuma en profitèrent pour se reprendre et attaquer.

Lavi les tua d'un coup, sans aucun problème : Ce n'étaient que des niveaux deux.

Quand il les eut finis, cependant, il fut cueilli au vol par Road.

« Veux-tu jouer avec moi, Bookman ? »

Et le monde des rêves envahi Junior.


	10. Chapter 10

Kevin Yeegar se chargea de Tyki. Il s'autorisa un regard cependant pour Erwana, qui combattait des Akumas venus en renforts avec son aura naturelle.

Son propre combat était lui-même devenu ennuyant : des heures venaient de se passer. Or son adversaire était extrêmement silencieux. Tout le long, il n'y aura eu que peu de réplique échangées.

Tyki semblait préoccupé mais surtout, très emmerdé et énervé par le fait que son ennemi était trop mature pour ses piques mais surtout, surtout, impossible à tuer. Dans l'histoire originelle, il avait eu l'aide de Road, actuellement indisponible.

Et bordel de merde, son absence se remarquait à un point inouï. Là où il aurait fallu cinq minutes pour mettre son ennemi à terre, ils venaient de passer plus de _quatre heures_ à combattre. _Quatre heures._ Quatre putains d'heures ou rien, absolument rien, ne s'était passé.

Enfin si : des enchainements de coups et de parades qui les avaient épuisés.

Tyki savait que lui comme Road n'appelleraient pas le Comte avant d'avoir fini leurs jobs, mais il commençait à se dire qu'un petit coup de main ne serait vraiment pas de refus.

Quant à Yeegar, il était plus ou moins au même point niveau ennui, sauf qu'à la place des piques il s'était lancé dans un monologue moralisateur. Seulement, il était trop préoccupé par Lavi pour se soucier de le continuer. Celui-ci ne se réveillait pas, et Road observait Erwana s'échiner à défendre son corps face aux Akumas.

Il commença à pleuvoir. L'humeur du bellâtre de la famille Noé vira dans le rouge. Nan mais c'était pas possible ! Tuer un pov'type et sa bande de larbins ne devait pas être si compliqué, m'enfin ! C'était JUSTE pour ENVOYER un PUTAIN de MESSAGE à l'Ordre !

Franchement, s'ils galéraient à ce stade, Tyki voyaient mal comment ils s'en sortiraient une fois les véritables combats entamés...

Rah, c'était rageant.

De son côté, ignorant les pensées de son adversaire, le maréchal Yeegar espérait que les Traqueurs qui l'accompagnaient s'en soient sortis. Ils avaient fui, sur son ordre.

Le centenaire para une attaque de Tyki.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas mourir ! », grogna ce dernier.

C'est à ce moment-là que le duo entendit :

« Sceau de feu ! »

La température commença à monter à l'endroit où se trouvait le duo, qui se sépara rapidement.

Néanmoins, Tyki dû dire adieu à son chapeau, qui volait, entouré de flammes...

Du côté du maréchal, il regardait en direction de Lavi, prêt à le sermonner quand il vit son regard vide et une marque sur son visage. Il supposa que le second venait de Road, et comprit plus ou moins la situation : Junior n'était pas dans son état normal. Néanmoins, le regard vide était-il dû à la Noé ou au fait qu'Erwana venait doucement, mais fermement, de l'envoyer voler ?

Le rouquin s'écrasa au sol, inerte. Yeegar cru entendre Death marmonner :

« Nan mais j'avais prévu le coup. Je ne me ferais pas avoir, non mais. »

Ou quelque chose comme ça. Avait-il rêvé ?

Et d'ailleurs, sa délicatesse présente était assez étonnante, vu que Death n'aimait pas Lavi, qui lui, s'en fichait. D'habitude c'était le contraire, les gens détestaient Erwana, et de ce qu'on savait, elle s'en moquait.

Mais là, pour une raison inconnue, la rousse détestait Junior. Or, on ne se faisait pas détester de Death sans en sortir indemne.

Du moins, d'après ce que le maréchal avait entendu de la bouche de Komui. C'était la raison pour laquelle Lavi privilégiait son devoir de Bookman avec elle et prenait ses distances. Lui qui hésitait normalement entre son devoir de Bookman et ses amis ne le faisait pas avec Erwana pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. Tout simplement.

Le maréchal pensa tout ceci en une fraction de seconde, avant de juger que le roux était entre de bonnes mains. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait, mais tout devrait bien aller.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre vienne obscurcir le ciel…

« Mon chapeau... »

Tyki venait d'utiliser sa capacité pour marcher dans les airs et attraper son chapeau enflammé.

Et là qu'on soit clair : en temps normal, le Noé n'aurait pas donné la moitié du quart du dixième d'un nano-crédit à ce haut-de-forme. On parlait de Tyki, là, m'enfin.

Seulement, c'était plus ou moins la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Du coup, ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Enfin, du moins, quelque chose qui devait arriver aux yeux d'Erwana arriva. En effet, celle-ci décida soudain de bondir sur Road, qui avait eu le malheur de se rapprocher, assise sur Lero qui volait. Et là, elle ignora superbement la droite libératrice qu'elle aurait pu mettre à Road. Prenant appui sur le parapluie, Death sauta avant que son poids, combiné à celui de la Noé fasse chuter le parapluie. Ce qu'il fit une seconde plus tard, couvrant de boue sa maîtresse et lui-même.

Erwana, qui avait pris de la hauteur, surgit soudain dans l'horizon de Tyki, son pied levé vers le haut comme pour assener un coup.

Le Noé, malheureusement, esquiva de justesse l'attaque. Le pied de Death percuta donc le sol, ce qui, grâce à l'Innocence, eut le même effet que si une mine avait explosé.

« Ouh... elle est particulièrement remontée, Road... tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû briser son Innocence... »

Death lui envoya un regard meurtrier. Tyki, pour toute réponse, se mit à sourire. Étonnamment, cette attaque l'avait revigoré : il en avait presque oublié qu'il était à deux doigts de créer un vacuum plus tôt !

« Autant pour moi alors. Ce n'était pas ça ? »

Il eut un silence.

Puis, lentement... très lentement... Death se mit à sourire.

Là, deux choses simultanées se passèrent. D'une part, les Noé entendirent un hurlement. Et d'autre part, du coin de l'oeil, Tyki vit Road bondir sur lui pour...

« SCEAU DE FEU ! »

Un énorme serpent géant, composé uniquement de flamme, venait d'apparaître autour d'un Lavi de nouveau conscient. Ou presque. On va dire à demi dans les vappes, vu qu'il ne s'apercevait vraisemblablement pas qu'il était aussi en train de cramer.

Tyki, trop occupé par le serpent géant qui se dirigeait sur Road et lui-même, ne vit pas l'attaque du maréchal Yeegar.

En effet, celui-ci avait lancé ses chaînes, profitant de la diversion que Death lui procurait. Road s'était interposé et le temps que Tyki remarque quoique ce soit, la chaîne avait transpercé la Noé. Cette seconde d'inattention valu au duo d'être emporté par les flammes du serpent.

Soudain, Yeegar s'écria :

« _Erwana ! Lavi, vite !_ »

Même si la jeune femme comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire, elle n'en n'eut pas l'air moins décontenancée et un tantinet énervée. Comme si Yeegar, en prononçant son véritable nom sans faute, avait fait un exploit lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs. Exploit d'une nanoseconde vu que Lavi fut rapidement remis à l'ordre du jour : il était véritablement en train de griller au milieu de ses propres flammes.

Erwana se précipita pour aller le chercher, tandis que Yeegar cherchait des yeux les Noé.

Il fallu quelques secondes à Death pour sortir son compagnon du feu qui le consumait. Une fois hors de danger, elle lui colla deux baffes qui achevèrent de le réveiller.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ? », couina Junior.

Death ne répondit pas. Elle se redressa, força Lavi à en faire de même, et... le planta là, complètement déboussolé, pour aller rejoindre Yeegar.

« Attends ! », s'exclama Junior en la poursuivant.

Rien à faire. Lavi n'était pas un pro du sprint comme Death, qui le traça sans aucun problème. Il fallu donc quelques secondes supplémentaires afin que le trio des moines de l'ombre soient ensemble.

« Replions-nous., décréta Death, une fois que Lavi fut là. C'est notre seule chance. »

Elle semblait anxieuse, remarqua Junior.

« Nous avons l'avantage., objecta le maréchal.

— Non., déclara, à la surprise générale, Lavi. Nous devons nous replier, maintenant. »

Yeegar sembla hésiter. Pourquoi donc lui disaient-ils ça ? Fallait-il leur faire confiance ?

« Très bien., dit-il finalement. Vous devez avoir une bonne raison, partons. »

Ignorant les Noé disparus, le groupe s'enfonça alors dans la forêt.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la raison de leur fuite se montra.

« Ce n'est pas fini ? », demanda le Comte, venu car inquiet de ne pas les voir revenir.

Il observa le champs de bataille. Tyki, à moitié brûlé et caché jusque là, sorti de la terre, la traversant sans difficulté. Il tenait dans ses bras une Road calcinée, inerte.

« Bonsoir tout le monde… »

Le Comte soupira face à l'air furieux du Noé. Et eût l'air malheureux face à Road, qu'il confia aux soins d'Akumas. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tyki racontait la bataille au Comte.

« Death... cette maudite empêcheuse de tourner en rond..., s'énerva le boss des Akumas. Chaque fois que je fais quelque chose, elle est là pour empêcher mes desseins... fort heureusement, j'ai déjà délivré le message à d'autres exorcistes... »

Son frère resta silencieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Death leur mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Ni la seconde. Tyki sentait que quelque chose clochait à son propos.

C'était comme si... comme si son Noé intérieur tentait de l'avertir d'un danger... qui ne venait pas d'Erwana elle-même mais plutôt... rah, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus...

« On croirait presque qu'elle sait tout à l'avance. », murmura t-il, trop bas pour que le Comte l'entende.

Mais c'était impossible, non ?


	11. Chapter 11

Le bureau de Komui était, une fois n'est pas coutume, en miette. Je ne parle pas ici de son bordel, connu de tous, mais du fait qu'un Komulin venait de passer en faisant un grand trou dans un des murs derrière la table où le Grand Intendant travaillait.

Concernant l'invention du frère de Lenalee, il avait été détruit par cette dernière, comme d'habitude. Néanmoins, la pièce était impossible à utiliser désormais, car en travaux. Les exorcistes qui n'étaient pas en mission avaient donc dû se déplacer pour rejoindre la bibliothèque, où ils attendirent le retour de Death, Yeegar et Lavi de mission. Quand le groupe s'avança devant eux, la plupart des manipulateurs d'Innocence prirent alors un air sombre.

Erwana.

Le Grand Intendant parut au grand jour, et la discussion commença. Les exorcistes, ignorant le pourquoi d'un tel rassemblement, attendirent sagement qu'on leur dise de quoi il retournait. Il s'agissait, comme l'histoire originale, d'escorter les maréchaux au Q.G. Le frère de Lenalee parla de l'attaque menée contre le centenaire, et déclara qu'en haut lieu il avait été décidé qu'il était devenu trop dangereux pour un exorciste, même aussi puissant, de gambader dans le vaste monde. En gros.

Puis, Komui expliqua quelles personnes chercheraient qui.

« Actuellement, les maréchaux Winters et Yeegar sont au Q.G., il n'est donc pas nécessaire d'aller les chercher. L'unité Tiedol est déjà partie. Il nous reste donc : Claud et Cross. »

Un murmure parcourra l'assemblée. La raison pour laquelle Sokaro était au Q.G était connue de tous : alors que son homologue se faisait attaquer, il se situait près de la Congrégation. Enfin, près, c'est relatif. Le fait est que, lorsque Death était encore son élève, il était revenu les bras chargés d'Innocences. C'est là d'ailleurs où ils avaient rencontré Allen.

Au départ, le maréchal était reparti faire son boulot pendant la mission de Rewind City, mais à cause de trains défectueux, il avait dû faire un énorme détour à pied, et lorsque l'on avait appelé, il se situait toujours en Europe.

Bien qu'énervé, Winters, qui pourtant se méfiait d'Erwana à cause de ses cachotteries, l'avait rapidement écartée de la possibilité qu'elle y fût pour quelque chose. La jeune rousse n'aurait pas pu prédire quels trains il allait prendre et faire en sorte que tous aient un accident. Soyons sérieux.

« Unité Cross : Lavi, Bookman. Unité Claud : Tina, Gwen, Sol, Death et Suman. »

Non.

Non.

NON !

« J'imagine que le reste des membres de l'Unité Cross est en mission ? Quand partons-nous, au fait ? », déclara Junior comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la déferlante de HAINE qui émanait des coéquipiers d'Erwana.

En effet, Tina, Gwen, Sol et Suman, soit les exorcistes qui tomberont pendant la recherche des maréchaux dans le manga, formaient avec Death le WORST COMBO EVER. C'était très simple : chaque mission avec l'un d'entre eux mit avec Erwana se terminerait forcément par une catastrophe de niveau interplanétaire. A cause du fait qu'ils se détestaient, certes, mais surtout parce que leur esprit d'équipe et de "la mission passe avant tout" n'existait pas. Il fallait prendre un exemple concret : Kanda. Le mec, il détestait Erwana, mais il faisait passer sa mission avant tout, et du coup, la mission est un succès. MAIS AVEC EUX ?!

Haha, nope. Eux, ils se foutaient sur la gueule pendant que l'Akuma récupérait l'Innocence sous leur nez.

« Maintenant », répondit le Grand Intendant.

Il eut un silence religieux. Les concernés de la terrible nouvelle ne pouvaient pas y croire. Ils restaient plantés là, hébétés.

En haut lieu, on voulait décidément perdre Claud. Dans tout les sens du terme, sauf celui de l'amour.

Lavi, Bookman, Komui et Death étaient partis quand quelqu'un réagit. C'était Tina, qui d'une voix blanche de rage, bredouilla :

« Bon... vous venez... elle nous attend au canal, sans doute... »

Les autres, muets comme des tombes, se contentèrent de la suivre vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

Le canal souterrain les attendaient avec trois pirogues : une pour la jeune rousse, vide, car aucun Traqueur ne voulait ramer pour elle, une pour l'unité Cross, et enfin, une pour Sol et le reste de la clique. Bien sûr, ces derniers étaient trop nombreux, du coup, courte paille. Et Suman dut aller avec Death en lui lançant des regards assassins. Hors de question de ramer.

Message reçu cinq sur cinq.

Au même moment, sur le quai, le Grand Intendant et Yeegar discutaient à voix basse. Les pirogues étaient néanmoins déjà loin quand ils abordèrent le sujet de l'attaque.

« Qu'a décidé l'Administration Centrale à propos d'Erwana ? demandait le maréchal.

— En haut lieu, personne ne croit qu'elle a quelque chose à cacher », grogna le frère de Lenalee qui laissait maintenant paraître son énervement profond.

Yeegar haussa un sourcil.

« Elle cache pourtant vraiment quelque chose.

— La plupart des hautes pointures pensent simplement que nous sommes aveuglés par notre antipathie envers elle.

— Et ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Le Grand Intendant planta ses yeux dans ceux du maréchal, d'un air interrogatif.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Je suis bien d'accord, Erwana cache quelque chose. Néanmoins, tous ce que nous avons sur elle, ce sont des coïncidences trop grosses pour être avalées. Certes, elle _sait._ Néanmoins, vous n'avez aucune preuve, et vos hommes la diabolise tellement qu'au final, vous vous discréditez. »

Il eut un silence.

« ... vous ne nous croyez donc pas non plus, si je comprends bien, déclara le frère de Lenalee, les yeux soudainement vides. Sur ce qu'elle a fait.

— Là n'est pas la question, Komui. Le problème, c'est que même si vous avez raison, personne ne connaissant pas Death croira à votre histoire. Si je résume ce que vous dites, vous êtes en train d'affirmer que vous avez interprété les gestes bizarres d'Erwana, comme lorsque que vous l'avez envoyé à Matera, et que, selon eux, elle saurait des choses que nos ennemis ne savent même pas, qu'elle utilise pour les contrer et qu'il est _littéralement_ impossible de savoir, comme avec le fait qu'elle sait où se trouvent les Innocences. En sachant que vous la détestez tous, et que vos hommes inventent des rumeurs infondées et complètement farfelues toutes les heures depuis son arrivée, vous n'êtes plus crédibles. »

Le Grand Intendant était muet de stupéfaction.

« Je vous crois, Komui. Et l'Administration Centrale s'est sans doute aussi rendue compte de ce problème. Néanmoins, toutes les actions d'Erwana ont grandement contribué à l'Ordre. Les grandes pointures ont sans doute déjà fait quelque chose... mais j'ignore leur plan. »


	12. Chapter 12

Tina, Gwen, Sol et Suman écumaient littéralement de rage. Mais en mode violent. Bon, pas à cause de Death, pour une fois. Non, c'est simplement parce qu'ils s'étaient perdus en plein milieu d'Istanbul.

En effet, cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils étaient partis de la Congrégation afin de retrouver Claud. Comme dit, la catastrophe arriva : le groupe fut incapable de rester en cohésion plus de trois heures. Au départ, on décida de ne pas parler à Erwana. Cela dura trois jours. Puis, voyant Death de bonne humeur, Suman avait craqué : quand la rousse était de bonne humeur, cela ne signifiait _rien_ de bon.

Réponse d'Erwana ?

« Comme nous sommes dans l'unité Claud, on ne croisera pas de Noé. »

Suman avait haussé un sourcil, soudain très contrarié. Comme d'habitude, il ne comprenait pas ce que disait la laideronne, mais il s'en fichait.

« Pourquoi, en aurait-on croisé un si nous avions été chercher notre maître ? avait-il rétorqué. J'en ai assez que tu parles par énigme. Que veux-tu dire, à la fin ? »

Winters était le maître d'Erwana, Suman et deux autres. Outre le fait que le duo aurait été mis dans la même équipe quoiqu'il advienne du fait de leur lien avec le maréchal, celui-ci aurait sans doute été dans le nord de l'Afrique sans cette affaire de trains. Du moins d'après le billets qu'il avait pris ; c'était le plus logique.

Mais Suman ne comprenait pas. Voyant que Death ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il avait grogné, espérant attirer son attention :

« Tu es en train de dire que si nous avions été en charge de l'unité Winters, un Noé aurait débarqué accidentellement et nous aurait vaincus. Si cet ennemi était venu volontairement et qu'il était capable de nous vaincre, tu ne serais pas heureuse, vu qu'il nous attendrait au tournant. »

Touché. Death avait eu une ombre dans les yeux. Puis elle avait nié de la tête. Et Suman s'était dit qu'il s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait les "prédictions au passé" d'Erwana. De la pure connerie, si vous vouliez son avis. En effet, les "prédictions au passé" consistaient à ce que la jeune rousse déclare quelque chose du genre "Si j'avais laissé un tel faire telle action, il se serait passé cela", le tout sans aucune preuve. Autant mettre Paris en bouteille.

Non, non, c'était juste pour attirer l'attention. Avec ces bêtises, elle avait déjà prédit la mort de Daiysa par la main de Tyki Mikk. Or, actuellement, il se portait comme un charme. Enfin, il avait EFFECTIVEMENT subit une attaque de Noé, mais sinon...

Bref. Après coup, Suman avait laissé Death et sa folie tranquille. Les mois passèrent jusqu'à ce que Death trouve la maréchale Claud — accidentellement, au départ elle devait simplement retrouver des Traqueurs pour faire un rapport sur leur position actuelle — et donne rendez-vous aux autres dans une certaine place en dehors d'Istanbul. Autres qui s'étaient perdus.

Ils déambulèrent un peu partout, croisant des Akumas, sans jamais trouver la sortie de la ville. Ulcérés, le groupe finit par être rejoint par Erwana, qui avait quittée Claud, qui cherchait aussi de son côté, afin de les retrouver. Elles s'étaient de nouveau données rendez-vous dans quelques heures.

Heureusement, car épuisés, les compagnons de la jeune rousse voulurent se reposer avant de quitter la route. Death et eux rentrèrent à l'hôtel où ils séjournaient, avant de s'effondrer sur leur lit pendant que leur compagnon montait la garde et prévenait Claud. Celle-ci décida cependant de les rejoindre.

De mauvaise grâce, parce que la logique l'imposait. Oui parce qu'il fallait pas déconner, même Claud n'appréciait pas la jeune rousse. Pour une raison toute bête : la maréchale sentait que Death cachait quelque chose, et ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance. Toutefois, son antipathie envers notre héroine était loin — même très loin — d'atteindre le quart de la moitié du tiers de celles des membres de la citadelle. En effet, Claud, même si elle se méfiait vicéralement de la jeune rousse et ne supportait décidément _pas_ sa présence — sérieux, autant parler à une pierre tombale —, ne haissait pas Erwana. Difficile à croire, mais vrai.

La maréchale attendit donc sur le palier de la porte. Death descendit sans réveiller les autres. Une fois en bas, les deux exorcistes s'immobilisèrent.

Il eut un silence. Claud observait son compagnon en analysant chacun de ses mouvements, comme si elle s'apprêtait à attaquer. De son côté Death commençait à dégager son aura, plombant l'ambiance déjà extrêmement tendue.

Le duo resta ainsi de longues secondes, avant de se détendre dans un même temps.

Ce n'était pas la peine : Erwana allait gagner.

Claud avait souhaité tester la jeune rousse, et voir un peu son niveau en art martial. Depuis son match nul, la maréchale se doutait qu'un jour, Death allait lui demander une revanche. Elle n'allait pas en rester là. Néanmoins, son propre entraînement n'étant pas aussi dingue que celui d'Erwana, celle-ci l'avait finalement surpassée. Cela se voyait à ses gestes, à son aura... à tout.

Du coup, elle venait de la tester. Et le résultat était clair : Claud était, dans l'absolu, la plus forte des deux. En combat sérieux avec l'Innocence, Erwana n'aurait pas la moindre petite chance. En effet, la maréchale était de loin la plus rapide, et Death ne pourrait JAMAIS lui faire le coup "je t'assomme avant que tu actives ton arme". Néanmoins, en termes d'art martiaux pur, la jeune rousse la surpassait largement.

C'était rageant. Néanmoins...

Pour une étrange raison... était-ce son instinct, qui parlait ? Inexplicablement, plus qu'énervée, Claud se sentait _désolée_ pour Death. Comment dire... ? Quelque chose clochait avec Erwana.

Oh, non, pas le fait qu'elle était louche et qu'il fallait se méfier parce que bla bla bla, non. C'était autre chose.

Toutefois, ce ne fut que lorsque le groupe sortit de la ville que Claud comprit pourquoi elle ressentait de la _pitié_ envers Death.

En fait, c'est au cours d'une conversation qu'elle comprit ce qui la gênait.

Quand sa supérieure l'avait connue, la jeune rousse était encore Traqueuse. Lors de leur rencontre, elle lui avait parue triste. Oui, c'est cela, triste. Bon, c'était compréhensible : on la détestait.

Toutefois, quand la maréchale avait revu Erwana, il lui avait semblé que d'autres sentiments s'étaient ajoutés à cette tristesse, qui s'était développée au fil des années.

Jalousie. Haine. Résignation.

Voilà ce que dégageait Death actuellement. La plupart des gens de l'Ordre, aveuglés par leur propre haine, ne voyait pas cela. Le maréchal Yeegar l'avait-il vu, lui aussi ? Claud se posait la question. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu de Komui des mois plus tôt, Death l'avait sauvé, et il ne la connaissait pas avant.

Erwana, malheureusement, était transparente. La plupart du temps, ses émotions se lisaient sur son visage, et pourvu que l'on ne soit pas impressionné par sa figure, ou qu'on n'y fasse attention, il était facile de deviner ce qu'elle pensait.

Or, quand Death regardait ses compagnons, comme Suman, son expression se muait en haine pure. Sans le contexte on ne comprendrait pas, mais quand on savait qu'elle était détestée, il était assez facile de deviner pourquoi : Erwana était jalouse. Jalouse de ses compagnons qui étaient aimés, quand elle n'avait rien. Résignée car elle ne pourrait jamais être considérée comme faisant partie de la famille de l'Ordre.

Mais surtout, car jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne pourrait se racheter aux yeux de Miranda.

L'histoire qui les entourait toutes deux était presque aussi célèbre que celle avec Allen... mais tout aussi tragique.

Pourtant, pour une fois, Death n'avait rien fait.

Mais c'était justement _ça_ , le problème...

Claud sortit de sa réflexion quand Erwana s'arrêta brusquement de marcher. Ils étaient encore loin de la prochaine ville, où ils devaient prendre un train, du coup la maréchale s'étonna quelque peu de ce changement.

Puis Death, qui était en première ligne, activa son Innocence et s'écria :

« Bombe ! »

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, des niveaux deux et trois apparurent.

« On nous attaque ! s'exclama Suman. Mais qu'est-ce que... ATTENTION ! »

Trop tard. Un Akuma lança une attaque sur le sol, qui s'ouvrit en deux. Erwana ne put esquiver, et tomba dans le gouffre.

Les exorcistes ne purent cependant guère s'en préocuper : en deux en trois mouvements, ils avaient été encerclés par l'ennemi.

Il fallut très exactement dix secondes à Claud pour comprendre qu'un Noé devait être dans le coin. Pourquoi ? Parce que l'un des Akumas le répétait en boucle. Mais bon, comme elle était occupée, il lui avait fallu dix secondes. Le temps de détruire tout le monde d'un coup d'Innocence, accompagné de son escorte.

On parlait de la maréchale, NON MAIS OH.

Une fois cela fait, Claud ordonna à tout le monde de chercher Death. Ils y passèrent des heures, profondément énervés. Mais, au fur et à mesure, ils devinrent plus joyeux, et une fois qu'ils eurent abandonnés, on aurait dit que pour l'équipe, à l'exception de la maréchale, c'était Noël avant l'heure.

En effet, leur plus grand rêve venait de se réaliser : Erwana avait disparu.

Or, si, comme le pensait Claud, il y avait un Noé, alors il ne faisait aucun doute que Death l'avait rencontré.

Et c'est ainsi que les gens qu'Erwana voulait sauver la laissèrent le sourire aux lèvres, pensant qu'elle allait crever...


	13. Chapitre 13

**Neko :** Trois ans après... hum. Donc, merci pour ta review OUIIIIIIIIIII, ils sont en vie, et personne ne le sait. C'est dommage mais promis, un jour, Erwana sera appréciée. Ou pas.

 **Metoroa :** Bien sûr qu'elle va revenir ! Je peux pas tuer mon perso principal ! Enfin, ici, secondaire. (Ou pas. **_Ricane._** )

 **Anima no Akuma :** Espérons !

Tyki était perdu.

Complètement perdu, même. Le Comte l'avait chargé de retrouver et tuer Tiedol, changeant ses plans originaux. Road était toujours dans un état peu enviable, mais elle récupérait tout en s'occupant de l'Arche, ce qui était déjà un exploit.

Et Tyki avait été chargé de tuer un maréchal.

Sauf que voilà, il s'était complètement perdu. Il avait parcouru pas mal de pays, croisé un exorciste nommé Daiysa… qui s'était enfui après avoir marmonné des choses à propos d'un conseil d'une de ses camarades, et aurait activé son Innocence plus que son taux de synchronisation normal, à 100 %…

Du moins, pour la dernière partie, c'était ce que le Comte lui avait expliqué quand il était rentré bredouille.

Et forcément, ses ennemis avaient bougé, prévenus par Daiysa. Tyki avait tenté de retrouver leur trace… et avait retracé la chose jusqu'à Istanbul.

… ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Car en arrivant, il était tombé sur un autre maréchal et ses gardes du corps.

Le Noé avait alors décidé de tuer la jeune femme à la place de ces idiots de Jasdavid, en leur tendant une embuscade.

Il n'avait cependant absolument pas prévu la présence de l'autre tarée, avec qui il était en face à face actuellement. Comment avait-elle surgi des buissons pour se poster devant lui, l'air sérieux ? Aucune idée. En tout cas elle lui filait des frissons.

La journée allait être longue.

Et Tyki aurait aimé dire qu'il combattit fièrement, son adversaire se débattant dans un vain espoir de vivre… et en fait, pas du tout.

Erwana, bien qu'il était impensable qu'elle puisse le tuer, multipliait les tours de passe-passe et les coups les plus improbables. Son premier mouvement fut de lui lancer une grenade à ses pieds avant de plonger à terre. Tyki, pensant ne rien craindre, avait fait un pas.

Grave erreur. C'était une grenade aveuglante.

Death avait profité de cette occasion pour lui assener un grand coup de poing mémorable, qui allait lui valoir un œil au beurre noir. Bon après, il l'avait envoyé valser.

Et puis, un concert de coups bas avait commencé. Outre le fait qu'Erwana possédait une série d'armes signé Komui avec tout ce que cela impliquait, Tyki était déboussolé par le fait qu'elle ne semblait pas attaquer véritablement.

Mais plutôt… gagner du temps.

Elle s'attendait probablement à voir ses compagnons surgir d'une minute à l'autre.

Tyki, dont les cheveux lui arrivaient désormais jusqu'aux pieds (d'où elle balançait des potions pour faire pousser les cheveux ?) vit son calvaire continuer jusqu'au moment où Erwana, épuisée, décida qu'elle avait assez attendu. La jeune rousse prit un air décidé, sembla concentrer son énergie, tourna les talons et…

S'enfuit en balançant une bombe contenant du gaz toxique. Le temps que Tyki sorte de la fumée, Erwana avait disparu dans les bois, et il faisait nuit. Ulcéré, le portugais décida cependant de ne pas la poursuivre. Avec son Innocence qui lui permettait de courir vite, il n'avait aucune chance de la rattraper.

Il s'en alla donc, encore une fois bredouille. Heureusement, ce n'était pas son maréchal, sinon, il se serait fait tuer par le Comte…

En espérant ne pas avoir compliqué la tâche des Jasdavid…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tyki était de retour à Istanbul. Il finit par retrouver la trace du maréchal Tiedol, venu là-bas quelques jours avant Claud. Dans le sens opposé. Étrange, se dirigeait-il vers le Japon ?

Le jeune homme eut l'air énervé. Il avait perdu une journée ! Enfin, il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, à force de vouloir tuer.

Tyki passa le reste du temps à traquer Tiedol, sans succès. Il lui filait constamment entre les doigts.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent et prennent un bateau pour le Japon. Tyki se dit que c'était le moment où jamais, et tenta de créer une situation où le maréchal serait affaibli et séparé.

Tentative qui échoua lamentablement. Pas moyen d'éloigner Kanda ou d'affaiblir le maréchal. Marie le repérait avec une facilité déconcertante. Daiysa, étonnement, ne semblait pas présent…

Tyki fini par abandonner et décida d'attendre qu'ils arrivent à destination, le Japon.

Le Noé rentra donc la cinquantième fois bredouille sous le regard énervé du Comte, qui le jugeait incapable. A vrai dire, il n'était pas plus capable dans la première timeline, mais bon.

Ils n'étaient peut-être pas au courant de ce petit, minuscule, microscopique détail.

« J'vais me faire une petite poiscaille, ça fait longtemps tiens ! » déclara-t-il en se mettant en mode jour.

Tyki sorti dehors et, prenant une canne-à-pêche, se dirigea vers les bois sombres sous les regards blasés des Akumas, dont certains se dévoraient entre eux. Tyki dû même faire cesser un combat qui le gênait – on entendait le bruit jusqu'à la rivière, les poissons s'enfuyaient, bon sang ! – et revenir à son point d'eau, où il dû attendre des heures afin que les poissons arrêtent de se terrer et mordent à l'hameçon.

Le pire fut que, quand il failli en attraper un, les Jasdavid déboulèrent à ce moment-là.

« Hey hey hey… tu portes un beau costume, ne l'abîme pas en mangeant ce poisson, déclara l'un des jumeaux alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers lui. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais en mission spéciale, Tyki.

\- Hey, les jumeaux, comme d'habitude vous êtes habillés comme des sacs, déclara leur frère après un silence, ce qui lui valu de devoir éviter un coup de pied de la part de l'un d'eux, celui avec des cheveux noirs.

\- Tu te trompes ! Mon nom est David !

\- Et je suis Jasdero !

\- Ensemble nous sommes les Jasdavid !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser seul ? J'essaye de réfléchir. »

Peine perdue. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tyki était avec les jumeaux dans un coche tiré par Jasdero, où David expliquait qu'il n'avait pas pu tuer Claud car elle était à la Congrégation désormais.

En chemin, les Noés percutèrent, comme dans l'histoire originale, Skin Bolik. Et le reste se passa exactement comme dans l'histoire originale, à une différence près.

En effet, pour une étrange raison, Road était HS et le téléchargement, de ce fait, prendrait un peu plus de temps que prévu.

 _Au même moment, Congrégation de l'Ombre._

Daiysa se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui, l'air paniqué, avant de reconnaître les murs de la Congrégation. Il se redressa d'un coup, ignorant ses blessures sous ses bandages, dont, par chance, les points de suture ne cédèrent pas.

Il était perdu. Que s'était-il passé ?

Daiysa tenta de se souvenir des derniers évènements. Il était en Espagne avec Kanda et Marie quand il avait rencontré ce mec…

 _Tyki._

Il avait utilisé toutes ses ressources et s'en était tiré… Daiysa n'en revenait pas. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était de suivre le conseil de Death.

Enfin conseil… plutôt l'une de ses nombreuses, très nombreuses prophéties au passé de la jeune femme.

Mais bon, ça lui avait sauvé la vie sur ce coup-là, il n'allait pas se plaindre !

… moui. Néanmoins c'était louche.

Très louche.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ceci arrivait. Mei-Ling, lui, Miranda… les changements qu'elle opérait étaient des détails, mais qui sait… peut-être… non.

Toutefois, il fallait considérer cette possibilité. Death n'avait jamais été une bonne menteuse, et il fallait être un âne pour ne pas le voir.

Et Daiysa, pour la première fois, se mit à considérer la possibilité que les prédictions au passé d'Erwana n'étaient peut-être pas que des élucubrations…

Malgré le fait qu'il lui foutait les jetons, cette fille !


End file.
